Ominous
by HeartfeltAngel
Summary: Takuya Kanbara was killed in front of his girlfriend Izumi 4 years ago. Yet 4 years on, a work colleague romance, a series of murders and hallucinations seem too much for Zoe. But what he's back... And he's... different? Major Takumi. Blood in later chps
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! Second long story that isn't a one shot! OK, your going to have withstand some serious Takumi fluff, BUT it will eventually turn into something darker etc. But theres a lot of fluff in the meantime but it addsto the story-**

**Taki: No it doesn't**

**Me: Shut up you, anyway so-**

**Taki: ...**

**Me: JUST GO AWAY!**

**Taki: I didnt say anything!**

**Me: I lost my trin of thought : OK, read and review! Oh, and I dont own the charcters in this story (darn you Amy! I cant even own her) I will someday**

**Taki: No you wont**

**Me: SHUT UP! Roll film Xx**

**

* * *

**

**The Chapter Where Everything Begins But Not Really…**

**Zoë's POV:**

* * *

Blood pounded through my head, my lungs gasping, my stomach free wheeling. My emerald eyes searched frantically around corners, my blonde long hair blocking my view and catching tears. The tears swivelled along the strands before flying behind me. My legs pumping, despite the trail of blood falling out of my frayed jeans, arms swinging painfully, my face white with terror. I edged around a corner, slightly running, slightly being dragged. My pale hand was clenched around another hand, tanned and strong. My eyes looked towards his face. He was handsome, thick bangs shading his huge dark frightened eyes, his breath coming rapidly.

He was fit and athletic, so even though I was fast, I was being pulled along as well. Rearing around a final abandoned street corner, we came to a dead end. I let out a moan/whimper as I trembled and turned towards the way we came. Takuya whipped around as well, his hand tightened around mine before letting it go and standing completely in front of me. He spread his hands in front of me bravely, even though I saw him shaking and gulping in the cold clean crisp air.

The brick wall behind us was stained with water stains and graffiti. The ground was littered with rubbish, syringes, empty soaked cardboard boxes and… other things. The night was well into the early hours of the morning, no street lights donned the area so the street was plunged into darkness each night around nine. I clutched Takuya's waist, feeling his skinny warm stomach breathe in with unsteady breathes.

'I love you Zoe, don't forget that. I'm so sorry I got you into this'

'Stop' I sobbed, increasing the pressure around his waist, 'We were jumped coming out of JP's house, down the road. We couldn't go back.'

'I'm not going to let them do anything to you' Takuya whispered angrily, before turning around and kissing me passionately. I pulled back dizzily, just as a large gang of older men rounded the corner drunkenly. Takuya turned to mine, his usual face of cheeky optimistic happiness was vanished. He looked younger than his 16 years. I'm sure I did too. The gang jeered and laughed as they staggered closer.

Takuya pressed me against the wall, so I was almost invisible. I squeezed his hand in gratitude. I was still heavily sobbing, tears coursing down my cheeks, so any chance that they mightn't have seen me, was in vain. There was about 7 men in their late 20's, pissed out of their minds, all angry. They were all quite similar in height. Takuya was sporty and fit but was small and short for his age, me being even smaller.

They towered over us.

'I like the pretty little girly blonde one.' Slurred one. Another whistled and patted his knee and the others roared with laughter.

'The boys handsome too. Perfect couple. You won't mind if I borrow your girly just for the night. I might drop her back in the morning. I might not. We'll see how good she is' One man lurched forward, his hand outstretched. Takuya hit it away angrily.

'Fuck off and leave us alone.' He shouted. I started screaming for help and one man vibrated angrily.

'Shut the fuck up you slut. Save the screaming for later.'

'No, NO!' I screamed, my eyes clenched tightly into Takuya's t-shirt. I inhaled the warm toasty smell desperately.

'Move aside you little shit and give us the bitch. I promise I'll be real gentle. We'll all have a go.'

'Please, just go away' There was a small tone of terror in Takuya's voice as he held me closer. One of the men pulled a knife and I screamed. Two others smashed their bottles and advanced towards Takuya.

'Give us the girl, we'll have our fun, and then we'll give her back. Simple. No one gets hurt. She'll enjoy it.' One smiled revealing yellow broken teeth. Takuya shook his head fiercely and stepped forward. I tried to pull him back but then sank down the wall and hid my head in my hair.

'Fine, we'll kill you and then get the girl anyway.'

I screamed, my head still hidden. I peaked through my eyelashes just to see one with the knife push Takuya roughly down and they all dived on him. Takuya groaned and shouted and then suddenly screamed a piercing scream as I watched blood seep around their feet.

The blood dripped its way towards me as my screams echoed off his. Blood seeped into gaps in the pavement, stained my shoes, coloured the grey ground, dripped down drains. The group of men were like dangerous rabid dogs, moving and diving, cutting and clipping. I was right there, I could stop this.

I had a cell phone in my pocket but my fingers were frozen, my eyes shut tight, my fate sealed.

Takuya's scream died as they stepped back to look at their handy work. I refused to look. I knew Takuya wouldn't look like what he used to. Hardly recognisable. I heard no ragged breathing, no blood filled coughs, no desperate heart thumping.

* * *

I sat up screaming, my eyes wheeling, my heart thumping. I'd had that dream every night for 4 years, no break. My hands scrabbled at the covers, cold sweat dripping down my face. My green eyes flashing wildly around my new apartment of 6 months, I started to cry like every night. It was then a warm tanned hand closed around mine. I gasped and sobbed, leaning into his chest, inhaling the warm toasty smell yet tainted with something sickly sweet underneath. I let my tears drip down his muscled tanned chest. Looking up into his crimson eyes, he smiled.

'S'OK Zoe, everything's OK now' He said sadly, his eyes searching me.

It was times like these I missed his dark chestnut/auburn eyes. I missed every fleck of humanity, kindness and courage in them. But at least I had him back.

'I had the dream again' I sobbed into his chest, feeling every bit of me starting to even out.

'The one where I died?'

There was a pause.

'Yeah… that one' I sniffled. I found courage deep within me as I forced it to the surface. I was always curious about death, yet nervous to ask him. He's the same Takuya, I told myself everyday… but different. I plucked up the courage out of no where to ask him the question I'd yearned for the answer.

'D-does it hurt?…To die?'

There was another long awkward pause as I pressed two fingers to my mouth and hid my face from his. I was wondering if he was angry.

'Yeah…' Eventually he answered, 'When I did, it hurt.'

I moved my pale slender hand to his muscled tanned back and moved my hand teasingly down. He shuddered under my touch. I smiled and took my hand away.

'Good-night Taki' I nuzzled close to his face, my head still counting my blessings

* * *

**Now:**

**Zoe's POV:**

Waking up to the sun streaming in the window, the warmth making me almost moan with pleasure and Takuya lying beside me, breathing heavily with sleep, makes me thank my lucky stars. It was around then when the alarm started blaring. 6:00, it told me, in large green luminous numbers. I turned over to the annoying machine and smashed my palm down angrily. I groaned and sat up, only to have black swirls invade my vision and I slumped back down again. I felt a stirring beside me, and I felt Takuya roll on top of me, squishing me.

'Get off me you lump' I swatted at him as he started to fall asleep on me.

'Nah, I'm pretty comfy here, thanks' Takuya gave me his million watt grin and I couldn't help but sigh back.

I heaved out of bed after hoisting Takuya off me, ('Aww c'mon! Its 6 in the fucking morning!) and walked to the kitchen. It was a tiny room, hardly enough room to turn around in. I switched on the gas and threw in some gone-off batter for pancakes. Turning, with the pan in my hand, I almost crashed into Takuya who had appeared silently behind me. His footsteps were quiet, completely not like the old Takuya who stumbled over nothing more often than not.

'OH MY GOD!' I gasped, clutching my heart, feeling blood pumping in my throat with shock.

'Scare you?' He whispered, before slinking an arm around my waist. I leaned up and pecked him on the check but then tried to escape his grasp.

'C'mon baby, I have to get breakfast ready'

'I'd prefer to stay like this' He longingly unhooked his arm and watched me forlornly whiz around the kitchen.

'Want any?' I asked like every morning

'…No' He said, like every morning.

I was still hoping that he'd say yes. Takuya's gluttony wasn't something I exactly missed, but I missed the eagerness he'd get when there was food involved.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_'No' Takuya announced, 'I'm not going'_

_'Takuya , please!' I pouted, knowing well my puppy face could win me over most things, like his puppy face with me._

_'No-No-No' He shook his head fiercely laughing, 'No fucking way am I going to the Prom!'_

_'Takuya!'_

_'But it's so lame!'_

_'But I want to go!'_

_'But I don't!'_

_I cracked my knuckles, glaring at him, sending a look that clearly said 'Try me…'_

_'Fine' I sighed, letting the tears shine in my eyes, maybe let one fall overboard. He stared in shock as I sniffled and turned away. He grabbed my retreating figure and held me close, my back to his stomach._

_He buried his face in my long silky blonde hair. He sighed._

_'…OOOOK' He mumbled. I shrieked and whipped around, pressing his mouth against mine. He eagerly leaned in and when I broke away he looked dazed._

_'Don't worry… it's all you can eat you know' Staring into his wheeling eyes, my hand clutching the back of his hair, a tuft of dark brown hair twining out of my fist._

_He nodded happily, is eyes taking on a new light._

_'Pick me up round 7?' I suggested cheekily as I ran away. When I saw around the corner I pressed my ear against the wall._

_'7...? What huh? OH SHIT!' I giggled as I heard his trainers squeak around another corner._

_'The strength of hormones' I smiled to myself as I danced away, my feet barely touching the ground._

* * *

**OK random flashback there X) This story is going to be almost completely different than the Souls (almost, there is like another factor thats basically the same(not Takumi) )**

**If you want, you can put down a name (if there isnt too many, which Im assuming there wont be) in your review that I can put in the story later on when shes like listing her friends (you'll see) OK, well thats the first chapter done! It would mean alot to me if you Reviewed! **

**Ok, Bubi! X) xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Oh my God you are the best reviewers ever!**

**I cant believe I got 4 reviews on a first chapter *hyperventialtes into paper bag* And blackandblood, it is so true, you are me and Amy's IDOL when it comes to stories XD XD I forced Amy to review so no surprise there and Im glad to see my old friend (ehehe revewier) utsukushii04 ! And new reviewer solorachi ! (Dont mind me, Im really happy when it comes to reviews so I mention them alot X) )**

**Is Takuya a zombie?**

**Taki: Really?**

**Me: Ehh... I guess so... in a way!**

**Taki: Yus, Im a zombie *dances***

**Me: Zombies dont dance**

**Taki: Oh... *droops considerably***

**Me: Thats the spirit!**

**R&R! XXXX**

* * *

The Chapter where I picked off from where I left on Holiday because I was too lazy to keep writing at home even though I had all summer

**Zoe's POV:**

* * *

I hopped outside, my leg stuck out at a weird angle as I tried to force the high heel on my small foot 'Come on, COME ON!' I muttered angrily as my aim was way off, ending getting stabbed by the heel into my thigh. I winced as I jiggled the key into the lock of my car and tried to turn it. I leaned heavily on the cold frosted glass on the window, my elbow banging against the car handle. I screamed swear words loudly, my breath coming out in a white fog.

The car park was small and practically empty of cars, near enough to the building, damp with melting frost and slippery with black ice, a frozen image of a cigarette butt underneath my toe. I turned towards the door of my building and standing in the doorway, looking annoyingly adorable, was Takuya. He was tilting his head to the side as if confused, his eyes round with worry. It didn't help that he was only wearing long pyjama bottoms and a very light t-shirt. I was here freezing my ass off in my uniform.

If you would even call it that.

'You OK?' Takuya called, shifting from one foot to the other. A draft of wind, icily cold, blew into my face and into Takuya, making his hair stand up even more. I swore louder than before, kicking my small useless 90's car with my shoeless foot.

'I'm stuck here, my high heel off, unable to get into my bloody car and it's fucking freezing.' I retorted back, huffing angrily. He smiled but I felt infuriated. I was going to be so late.

He started towards me, his feet sliding on the black ice.

'How are you not cold?' I asked amazed, it getting the better of me for a moment.

He shrugged and once again, I felt myself become uneasy for the fourth time today. First his eyes, not eating anything, his silent footsteps, then this. I really need to get over it, I thought, as I mentally kicked myself. I should be grateful. What was wrong with me today?

He eventually reached me, hooking his soft cool hand onto my elbow, squeezing I gently as I reached down and managed to put on the shoe. I then reached down again and unlocked the car in a swift easy movement.

His hand reluctantly left my elbow as he placed it against the car roof, leaning on it, while I climbed into the car. I air-kissed him from the drivers seat and reached over to shut the door but it suddenly jarred. I tried to pull it again confused but it jarred again, and suddenly I was being pulled out of the car and into Takuya's arm as he kissed me deeply. I kissed him back but then started to pull away.

'Takuya… I'm going to be late for work-'

'Don't go to work today' He pleaded, using his huge eyes, crimson as blood, to stare into my own. He pushed against me, onto the bonnet and I giggled manically as he eagerly pushed into me and nuzzled me like a puppy. He tickled me for a while before I breathlessly pushed him off.

'You know I hate leaving you too baby, but I have to. Mr Junko would have a fit, I'd lose my job, and we'd be living in a cardboard box K? Now shift off me you bastard.' I swatted him away despite his protests and puppy eyes and slumped into the peeling drivers seat again. I stepped up to half standing, pecked him a kiss and shut the door after me. He pulled a childish tantrum face and I laughed as I pulled off.

'Have a good day at work you whiny bitch' I shouted through the window, my breath coming out in a cloud before turning the corner leaving Takuya standing in the middle of a half empty car park.

'I love you' I whispered to myself as I checked the rear view mirror.

* * *

**_*** POV:_**

_'I love you too, more than you know…'_

* * *

**Zoe's POV:**

The gear stick was sticking as I turned into 'Mr Junko's Department Emporium' at 8:05. I was five minutes late, and going to be seriously punished for it. Yippee. As I managed to park the car successfully (or not) into a tight spot near the entrance, I zipped into the large department store and dived behind a large pile of clothes before peaking out through XL pair of knickers and elasticised jeans before rolling and diving and jumping like a James Bond stunt person.

I regained my position behind the Cashier (underneath the crappy 'Find luck with us' sign, an indication that if you needed assistance, ask an employee. Except someone (me) picked away most of the letters so it said 'F…uck with us'). I heaved out a sigh, trying to calm my jumpy nerves. I had made it, and not gotten fired. Suddenly, Mr Junko himself passed m desk and sniffed.

'Hmm… Do my eyes deceive Mr. Junko? Was this girl not here 2 minutes ago? Mr Junko will give her one last chance' Mr Junko announced in his weird way of talking about himself in the third person, leering at my chest in the skimpy uniform he forced all girls working for him into.

It was a short dress, just below my ass, a baby blue with a design of an apron sewn into the lower chest and abdomen area. The dress sucked in to my small waist and out again with my hips. Its neckline swooped down exposing a lot of… er… and the sleeves were short and puffed up with lots of frills. It was the most despised dress I had ever had, and it made me shudder to look at it in Takuya's wardrobe and me. In a garish pink was written in a rainbow pattern was 'Mr Junko's Department Emporium'.

Mr Junko moved off, whistling but 'discreetly' glancing back to stare at me twice. I groaned when he was out of sight and slammed my head into the white spotty counter. Everything about this place screamed old lady, who were (shockingly) our customers. The clothes dotted around were disgusting and it made me shudder to look at them. I have never used the employee discount, and I never will, no matter if all I had to wear was this uniform. I grunted again and slammed my head harder into the desk.

'Cheer up Zoe' I heard a friendly voice tell me. I opened one eye and peeked through my blonde hair and saw a young man of around my age leaning on the counter next to mine. He had short blue-black hair, a wide grin and was tall. His skin was pale (if compared to Takuya's) and he was pretty hot.

If you were into that thing I mean.

Not that I thought so.

Or anything.

I was just being speculative...

'Fuck off Koichi…' I smiled at him through my complaints.

He laughed heartily as a groan joined mine from behind Koichi.

An identical face to Koichi's appears from behind him except with a scowl in replace of a grin, longer dark hair in a ponytail and a bandana, his eyes a darker blue than Koichi's.

Koji.

'Shut the FUCK up Koichi…I'm trying to get to sleep.'

'I hear you out on that one' I answered back, yawning. The twins either nodded in acknowledgment at me or gave me another happy smile.

'So any news about Mystery?' Koichi asked tilting his head to the side. It was an employee private joke about my boyfriend, who I refused to talk about , along with all my private life. It was common interest until finally my 'boyfriend' who I insisted I had (but just shrugged mysteriously when asked about him) was renamed as Mystery. I told Takuya about it in bed cuddled up and we had a good laugh about it. So every now and then he arrived in, pretending to review the granny clothes and winking at me when no one was looking…

* * *

**Flashback:**

_The automatic doors opened with a swish and a tall dark figure slunk into the shop. I stared not believing my eyes. The figure fingered a hideous dress near the Customer Care a smirk on his face. He had his hood up, covering his unruly hair and big dark eyes with sunglasses. He stepped without sound towards the desk. Koichi glanced at me surprised before speaking_

_'Er… Sir? Do you need assistance?'_

_'Yes' Answered the young man smoothly, 'But I want this young lady to help me'_

_I blinked twice. I tried to stop the grin from breaking out._

_'You know we have a policy about hoods and sunglasses, jackass' Koji answered from out of sight in the Employee's Lounge. The hooded man stood straighter and grimaced. He leaned on the desk heavily and fingered my name tag._

_'Zoe eh?' He said amusedly, 'Nice name for a beautiful woman. Are you free tonight?'_

_'No' Koichi said surprisingly tightly, 'She has a boyfriend'_

_'Do you now?' The man said still fingering my tag, 'What's his name, no not you babe, you, tall dark and handsome'_

_'Er… eh… I don't have to answer to you. Please leave the shop if your not going to buy anything or are going to harass the employees.' Koichi said viciously, quietly taking my arm. I had shifted uncomfortably at his grip._

_The hooded young man shuddered, glancing at Koichi's fingers. I wrenched from Koichi's grip and he smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry' He said, 'But I don't like this guy.'_

_The man grinned. I tried to hide my own by covering my mouth pretending to cough, my eyes wandering to his cheekily. _

_Takuya winked._

_'Cya…Zoe…' He said, glared at Koichi and then turned on his heel out of the shop, leaving his shadow to grow smaller and smaller until the shop was silent._

_'Jerk…' Koichi had said, cracking his knuckles. 'What came over you, why didn't you stand up to him? I thought you knew better? You always stand up for yourself-' Koichi kept ranting while Koji came out of the room and started nodding his head. I shrugged._

_'I don't know, that guy just seemed kinda… familiar. That's all'_

* * *

I didn't want to risk telling them about Takuya though. I'm not a bitch, who likes the attention from the guys, and though it may seem like it, I'm not going to play up with them. I just can't risk them knowing my private life. If they found out, I'd be screwed.

* * *

**2nd Chapter finished! XO :p**

**I hope you enjoy it! Xxxxxx R&R (hehe I know Im annoying) Linkin Park = Life ! Xx lov u guys**

**Except Amy**

**She smells**

**XXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the kinda ages chapter update**

**I never usually take this long :/ I had a crap week this week, so much HOMEWORK! And it was my birthday on Tuesday X) X) I feel so old :P**

**Thanks again to blackandblood and utsukushii04, I love getting your reviews soo damn much Xp You guys mean so much to meeee Your likey tha family**

**Taki: *cough* Bad mafia impression *cough***

**Me: Hey! Fuck off you.**

**Taki: O.o I'm always abused ... :(**

**Me: ... heheh I like abusing my Taki.**

**Fangirls : YOUR TAKI**

**Me: ... hehe... I mean ... OUR Taki *glances nervously from side to side***

**Taki: X_X Im starstruck**

* * *

The Chapter where I listened to Three Days Grace and Fall Out Boy while mosquitoes ate me alive and my laptop charger burned me

**Zoe's POV:**

* * *

I shifted through the halter necks, the low waist elasticised jeans and white blooming shirts, the hangers getting caught together and sticking into my fingers. I swore as I heard the twins laugh behind me. Unfortunately, since I was relatively new, I had the job of sorting the flipping clothes into sections. But whatever it was about these 60-90 year olds, they were sure vicious fighting over the last blouse or conker lace ups.

Turning I breathed a sigh of relief. Break-time.

There was no one in the store so Koichi and Koji sneaked into the Employee's Lounge with me as I dialled on my cell phone, desperately sucking in a cigarette. I never smoke. Never ever. But today was testing my patience.

I flicked the ash and it landed on the poorly made couch. I shrugged as the guys taunted about me getting into trouble. I clawed at the buttons. I should really just get speed dial, I thought, as I flicked through my contacts. Passing the names of people I don't know anymore.

I got a strange notion as I went back to 'A' and started scrolling through the names.

I passed many good friends, best friends, uncles, aunts, cousins

…Mom…Dad…

I passed JP, Tommy, Amy, Dermot and Andrew.

I passed Bairbre, Mairin, Megan, Dearbhla and Laura.

I passed Jenny and Daniel.

All my best friends. They were all there that night. I haven't seen them since. Haven't spoken to any of them since. I narrowed down my contacts to Koji, Koichi, Work, Home and… Takuya. I smiled at the contact as a link popped up beside it as I hovered on his name. A picture of Takuya and I, me on his back, both laughing our heads off in the park popped up. We looked so happy and I hid my face with my hair as tears burned my eyes.

I excused myself to the bathroom and shut the door, glancing down at my phone.

'Would you like to call this contact?'

I pressed Yes.

* * *

I collapsed in the front door. It had been a long horrible day. I don't want to go into details. I slammed the door with a bang before announcing loudly I was home. I waited. Turning my head to the bedroom I walked in and glanced around.

'Takuya?' I said quietly. I felt my head go into overload. He said he'd be home. He said he'd be waiting for me. I felt my knuckles grind into the bedroom door, as I clamped my lips together. Go only knows where the fuck he was. Maybe with a lady friend. My stomach twisted at the thought. I closed my eyes and felt tears starting to ease themselves down my cheeks and onto the carpet in between my toes. This is how he thanks me? After all I did for him. After all he did for _me._

I heard the door bang behind me and my head whipped around. He was only about half an hour late if I just got home now. But a lot can happen in half an hour. I would definitely be the one to know that...

'I'm home baby' I heard him call as he arrived in to the bedroom. He shook his head, drops flying out from his tangles strands. Glancing out I saw it was lashing. Of course that was why he was late. But I couldn't stop myself from letting out a grunt and he looked up at me and his eyes widened.

'Zoe?' He asked bewildered, 'What's wrong?' He came to sit next to me on the bed but I pushed him away. He stood there looking lost as I cried. He tilted his head as if he was confused. Even I didn't know why I was crying.

I guess from the pressure of the day and the thought that gripped me that he had left me for another girl.. But it was a pretty random thought.

'I-I think you should sleep on the couch tonight' I said through my fingers.

'Huh? But what did I do?' I let out a cry of anger and he held up his hands in surprise. He started shaking, which I though it was from the cold. But then the thought struck me- Takuya doesn't even feel the cold.

I glanced up and I saw he had gone white and he was shivering.

'Please. D-Don't do… I didn't do anything '

'Well why are you late?' I retorted back before I could stop myself. I saw him regain some of his colour and turn a slight pink.

'That's what this is about. Jesus Zoe-'

'Just shut the fuck up. You've probably been out with some girl all day for all I know.'

'The rain-'

'-Good excuse. But it's not going to work.' I felt like I was releasing my whole day's anger, from the odd morning to the painfulness at work, from the ominous feeling I had been having all day. Except it was being concentrated on the wrong person. I shouted at him and he began to shout back and the whole apartment seemed to shake with my feeling that the world was crumbling. The climax of the argument finally came when I said-

'I wish you never came back'

I immediately clapped a hand to my mouth and it went deadly quiet. My eyes grew wide and my stomach churned. My throat tightened and a tear squeezed out of the corner of my eye. Please tell me I didn't say that. But it was obvious I had from the look Takuya was giving me- one filled with hurt and pain and shock and even underneath love and betrayal-

He went the odd white-green colour again and his crimson eyes dilated. He staggered back, into the doorway, and then disappeared into the other room. I heard the quiet click of a door closing. I burst into tears, my hands covering my sobs, my head unbelieving I had actually said that.

Because I didn't mean it.

Of course I didn't

And I had lost him for the second time.

* * *

**Next day**

I swept the floor depressed, feeling the twins stares into the back of me. I swept the dust under a particular large bundle of clothes. The dusk stuck to my shoes and I looked at them silently. If looks could kill, that dust would spontaneously combust .

'Zoe…? Are you OK?' Koichi asked me from behind me.

'Yeah' I said back monotonously.

'No your not' Koji said equally as monotonously, but he always speaks like that.

'…OK. Fine. I had a fight with my boyfriend OK? That's it'

But of course that wasn't just it. I bit my lip trying to stop my yes from watering like they had done all night. I tried to ring him all last night and this morning. I checked my phone again.

_No new messages._

I saw the twins exchange looks behind me. Koichi nodded and turned to me again.

'Hey Zoe. Would you like to come out with us tonight?' Koichi asked gently, gesturing to him and Koji. Every time he offered before I had refused , not wanting to choose them over Takuya.

But I have to now, right?'

I nodded sulkily and he grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

I found myself in a dirty bar, 10 miles away from work. I had gotten in Koichi's car and drove with him and Koji to this random place about 2 and a half hours ago. I picked at my fingers as I swigged my beer again.

I hated the taste of beer and since I had been sick when I was 15 and hadn't touched it much since only at big parties and I hadn't been to many of them lately. The pub was small and crowded with regular drunks passed out on the bar stools, a crudely made menu on the wall. The décor was yellow and green.

The pipes were spilling so a heart shaped water stain was right above me on the ceiling. I kept staring at it. Koichi and Koji (well… Koichi) were discussing happily beside me. They kept asking my opinion and I was snapped out of my trance to give my opinion on something I hadn't been listening to.

Koichi kept giving me nervous glances. Koji shrugged and drank more of his beer. I had had too much to drink. And I was tipsy, but I hadn't noticed. I hadn't noticed Koichi take my hand. He didn't take it away. All I could think was how different it was to Takuya's. His were warm but not sweaty and dry and large. Koichi's were much smaller with piano fingers and were cool.

It was then I got the text message.

**Where are you Zoe? I've been waiting at home for hours… Xx Taki**

I groaned and turned to Koichi and Koji in my seat.

They looked up expectantly.

'It's him…' I twisted my lip so I could bite it with full force. 'He's been at home for hours….'

'Zoe…' Koichi began, his voice tentative. His other hand came up from under the table and rested on the hand that was clutching my mobile. 'You seem… Did he beat you… ever before or last night and that's why your anxious to go back home?'

'What!' I couldn't help but burst out laughing and I turned many heads of drunken old men. But I couldn't stop as I doubled over, tears running down my face. Koichi and Koji stared, freaked out, but silent.

'Oh… Oh God no!' I said, collapsing into giggles again, 'No I just…' I stopped laughing. 'I-I accused him for being with someone else because he was half an hour late…'

Koji broke into a stream of abuses and he shook his head before burying it in his hands, then thinking better of it, grabbed his drink and swigged more. I wiped my eyes with my finger and looked away. Koichi's hand loosened on mine, but didn't let go.

'But… was he with someone else?'

'Yeah- No. Maybe, but he wasn't cheating on me. I just had a shite day yesterday and I took it out on him and I said something terrible to him and he left and I tried to ring him and he wouldn't answer and now he's been waiting at home for me-'

'Shh' Koichi said, patting my hand now. 'It's nothing…that can't be fixed. But if anything ever happens… Koji and I will be here for you…'

Koji grunted in recognition but rolled his eyes at his brother.

I picked up my phone

**Hey…I'm at a pub with Koichi and Koji 10 miles off my work. Why do you want to know? You haven't been answering my texts or calls. :(**

The phone beeped almost immediately

**I know, I'm sorry. For everything. I had a surprise at home, but I better come and pick you up now. Xx 3**

**Don't bother, Koichi can give me a lift.**

**But I'm almost here! Please forgive me, you were having a bad day and I shouted back at you. Please? O.o Xx**

**How do you even know where the pub is? Don't come! Your going to blow our cover! People will recognise us together if they don't already recognise us apart.**

**But… that's not the reason you don't want me to come. Why are you with Tweedledum and Tweedledee anyway? I had a surprise and all…**

**I don't give a fuck Takuya. They're my friends. Can't I have friends, just cause you don't have any?**

**Sorry I asked. OK, I'm here now anyway… Meet me outside…**

**No! I already said I wasn't going to. Jesus.**

**Well then I'm coming in.**

**Don't you dare- Don't you-**

My frantic texting was cut off by a swing of the door and the pub door slammed, causing me to stop texting. Koichi and Koji, who had been half-spying on my texting immediately turned to the door, hoping that they're curiosities would finally be put to peace. Would they finally find out about my love life?

But it was someone else.

They sighed and slumped against they're seats. I looked up and shrugged.

'I better go guys anyway. He's probably waiting outside, freezing his ass off.'

'Aw c'mon! I want to see the famous Mystery.'

'No Koichi' I said with a smile.

'Maybe he doesn't even exist, just trying to get our attention' Koji pitched in before glancing at his shoes again. 'Just a suggestion' as Koichi fried him under his glare.

'Sorry guys… he's real…' I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder, my long coat still wet from hours earlier. Koichi waved goodbye and I could distantly hear the pub door swing open and I leaned down absentmindedly and kissed both of them on their heads.

'Hey! I don't get a meet*?' Koichi said his lip trembling.

_A/N :*Meet: Literally to French kiss*_

'Not this time' I said jokingly.

A slam of a door shocked me out of my senses as I whipped around to face the falling off door, the hinges snapped.

* * *

Everyone in the bar grew quiet as Koichi and Koji stopped laughing and turned to the door.

'Oh no…' I whispered and I broke away from the table with a fleeting goodbye. I ran out the door, into the pouring rain. My blonde hair was instantly soaked, drops tearing down my face, fresh mixing with my own salt. My coat was drenched and it water bloatedly fell over my hands. The rain lashed on the grey street below me.

'TAKUYA!' I screamed, my voice high and shrill. I shivered hard as I frantically looked around.

'I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN A BITCH. WHAT I SAID WAS NOTHING.' I screamed again.

I saw the slow flash of headlights, as if reluctant, and I recognised my car, so I pounded through the puddles towards it. I opened the door, avoiding the raindrops as I slid into the seat, the peeling seat immediately becoming a flood. I stared at the handle of the car before I loosened the grip and slowly turned around.

'Taki…' I breathed looking into his face. His eyes were mistrustful, betrayed and just… sad. He was as pale as yesterday.

'I thought you loved me…' His voice wavered and I burst into tears, my hand covering my mouth as if to block out the sobs. My shoulders shook hard as my face crumpled and I felt it flush.

'Oh God… Oh God… I-I-' I snorted again and Takuya shifted uncomfortably. He leaned forward and placed a hand on my shoulder and then I leaned into him and wrapped my hands tight around his neck while his hands came down and entwined around my waist. I sobbed into his t-shirt.

He shh-ed and rocked me gently as I cried and cried, the gear stick, sticking painfully into my spleen.

'I've ruined everything' I whispered.

'No…' He crooned. There was a pause. 'I've missed you baby' He said. That set me off again because I knew I didn't deserve it. He pulled back and held me at arms length as he stared into my face. 'Now… What happened in the pub?' I told him everything, how he came in at the wrong time but he didn't seem convinced. He bit his lip hard when I explained how we were all just friends.

'I-I… don't like him Zoe' And Takuya's eyes flashed an even darker red. I shuddered but he smiled lightly quickly.

'I swear, it was all innocent. We're just friends.'

But I saw it in his eyes.

He hated them.

But I thought it was for another reason.

'I'm sorry about that text… when I said you had no-'

'Friends?' He finished for me. 'Nah, it's OK. 'Sides, it was kinda true for a moment.'

I looked at him questioningly.

'Because,' He began, 'I thought I had lost you. And you're my only friend. You're the only thing that matters to me… And for a second I thought I had lost you. Again'

I started crying again, my fingers trembling as I wiped away the tears.

'I thought that too... I love you Taki.' I whispered as I leaned in to him again.

'I love you too Zoe' He said as he whispered a kiss on my trembling lips.

'What was the surprise?' I asked curiously, when I had climbed over onto his lap. I was pressed against the steering wheel, staring into his loving eyes.

'Wait and see.' He said cheekily, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

'Oh… Takuya! It's beautiful.' I breathed, standing in the middle of our living room.

There was a banner strewn across the ceiling that had in big lopsided colourful letters the word,

'Sorry'

On the table, was a laid tablecloth with candles (unlit) and the table was set. I saw my favourite take-away on the table, long cold by now, because Takuya couldn't cook to save his life. In the middle on the table was a very burnt cake, smothered in the icing you can buy in shops, with a icing drawing of two stick figures hugging. There was also a card next to the cake. It had squiggles of colour on it, from where I was standing, which pretty much summed up Takuya's drawing ability.

Taki was staring at me anxiously, seeing if I liked it.

'I-I know the cake is burnt, and the letters on the banner are sideways, and the card looks like it was drawn by a two year old in an arm cast. And-And that I can't cook, and I'm not allowed anyway, so I couldn't make a decent dinner. I know it as a stupid idea-' He was cut off by my hand pressing his lips. His wide eyes watched me as I leaned in to kiss him.

'It's all I needed. You're all I need.'

He grinned at me.

'Now… the issue of this cake…' I said, half scolding.

He put on a grumpy childish face.

It was true that the cake was burnt beyond all recognition, so black it could be a lump of coal. But that was because, even back when we were kids, Takuya was never to be trusted around fire.

He was deemed a pyromaniac at age 7 by doctors. By that time, he had set 4 houses, 12 table clothes, 3 dresses, 1 wedding cake and 5 curtains on fire. Since then, he has set over 500 things on fire in one way or another, always unfortunately by accident.

He wasn't allowed cook, ever, and it lived on beyond… that night, when I found him again, and until now apparently. He was still a pyro even now, standing sheepishly before me.

I sneaked a glance at him before dodging around him giggling loudly as he tried to swipe at me.

'Don't go in there!' He half shouted when I opened the kitchen door. I was met by a huge billow cloud of black smoke. I coughed and coughed and I felt Takuya hold me before closing the door.

'Er… It was just the cooker. I swear. And OK, the paints a bit black, but I'll fix it tomorrow. I promise.'

I threw back my head and laughed as I swirled him around and around and he lifted me and I straddled his waist. He raised an eyebrow.

'Before your cake?' He said with a moan.

'OK, we can bring a slice to bed, yeah? I said and I laid my head on his shoulder.

'Whatever you want Z, whatever you want. All you need.' He said with a smile, quoting me.

I placed one finger on his lips again before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

We slammed the bedroom door.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't that great :( Oh well, it does get alot better, I just wanted some Takumi**

**Cuz Im a sucker for Takumi :)**

**But keep reviewing! Please ! It does mean so much to me to get an email saying 'Review for Omnious'**

**Me: *surfs interweb* *PING* *Review for Omnious* YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Taki: It does happen.**

**Me: Shup you**

**Anyways, cya soon! Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meep**

**Another chpter (sorry Im taking ages, Im so crushed under work/study)**

**I havent got around to even STARTING the last chapter of The Souls : I have already written up to like chapter 7 on this so Im taking the easy way out and I keep just posting more and more of this story :L**

**Keep reviewing! Thanks so much to those who review/favourite etc this story X) **

**Xxxxxxx Peace Peace**

* * *

The Chapter Where I realized that I liked writing texts.

**Zoe's POV:**

* * *

The first thing I woke up to was the beeping of my mobile. I rolled over, content with life once again, to reach to get it off the bedside table. Takuya rolled over and linked his arm around my waist in his sleep and I smiled to myself, a grin breaking out across my face. I flicked through my messages, trying to forget the messages me and Takuya exchanged last night, I came across the new message. I pressed Open.

**Are you OK? I could hear you screaming from inside the pub. I came outside and you were gone? Should I alert the police? Is Mystery forgiven or will you come out with me tonight? XXX Luv Koichi.**

Something twisted in my stomach as I read the message and glanced over at Taki. It isn't fair, I thought, that I get to go out and he doesn't if he doesn't like my friends. After last night, I wasn't sure if I liked them much either. They reminded me of a life I would like to forget.

**Lol, no I'm grand. Me and Mystery made up, yeah. Was I really that loud? What did Koji think? I hope I didn't ruin your night. X Luv Z**

I hovered on the Send button then backtracked and got rid of the 'Luv'. Moments later the phone beeped again. Takuya groaned and buried his head under my pillow. I froze. There wasn't anything wrong with texting a friend. Was there?

**Fuck. Mystery must be pretty perfect if you made up with him. I wish he was an ass, and I could save you like those dumb fairytales you read. You didn't ruin my night, you made it 100X better. Koji thinks your crazy, but I don't. Are you free tonight! And… is it just me, or are you familiar? Like have I seen you before on like TV or something?**

I froze. Shit. Double shit. Triple shit.

I knew it was only a matter of time. In the past, these past 4 years in fact, I had tried to hide my identity. I couldn't go to court to change my name though, because then they would definitely find me. I struck to telling everyone my first name then a fake last name, to switching apartments often, changing the style of my hair, wearing contacts, wearing glasses, nose rings, fake IDs, dying streaks in my hair.

But this time, I had stayed in my apartment for over 6 months, so much longer than any other ones. True, everything had calmed down since 4 years ago, but I as bound to be recognised. I wore my hair the way in naturally was, a light blonde, and my contacts were lost so my eyes stayed a bright emerald green. I wore girlish clothes once again, sick of baggy jeans and sweatpants that covered me up.

For once, I was myself, because I found Takuya.

I wanted to show him, I was still the same Zoe.

But being myself, came with a price.

**Reli? Haha, no I've never been on TV. Maybe it was someone else. I dyed my hair recently, and I started wearing more er… less clothes. Maybe since I changed my look, I look like a celebrity or something. X**

I shivered despite the warmness of the covers and Takuya's fiery skin beside me. He was breathing loudly, not snoring, but sort of wheezing. I placed my phone gently on the bedside table and flicked the off button. I tried to twist the covers as silently as I could, not to wake him, so was facing him. He looked so innocent in his sleep…-

'JESUS!' Takuya jumped about a foot off the bed and I started laughing. His eyes were wide and I felt his heart pounding near my elbow where his hand quickly went to and he covered his chest, breathing in deeply in shock.

'What was that for?' He whined, rubbing his head.

'Because you're a lazy little shit. Now get up.' I pushed him playfully and he smiled despite himself and his hand left the spot on his head where I had brought my hand down with an almighty clunk and he used it to push me back. We started wrestling in bed when a beep from my phone zapped us to our senses. I guess I didn't flick the off button.

Takuya became stonily silent as I reached for it. Takuya peered at the text and I was about to protest at looking at my texts when he froze beside me. I glanced at him and then looked down at the text,

**Oh OK. So apparently you're wearing less clothes? How about you wear the least amount of clothes you've ever worn and bloody come out with me tonight. Ditch Mystery, we can have some fun together ;) Xx Luv Koichi. PS: You always look like a celebrity.**

I clenched the phone. It was such a pervy text, but I knew that he was only joking. But Taki hadn't seen the previous texts. It looked offhand and flirtatious.

'Are you?' Takuya said, looking at me, breaking his gaze from the text. His eyes showed hurt.

'Huh?' I asked intelligently.

'Are you going to go out tonight? Cause…' Takuya began and then broke off, his eyes searching mine, flicking back and forth, tracing my face for any doubt.

'Of course not. I-It was just a joke' I said quickly, hiding my blush.

'You…You can if you really want to, but I'd like to come with you.' He said eagerly. 'We could go bowling… I've never been bowling…'

I knew this wasn't an option. We couldn't be seen together, especially with Koichi. He had recognised me, maybe not so well, because he recognised me wrong, but my face was familiar to him. Takuya and I together would click in his brain.

'We'll go bowling another time. You can go bowling.'

'By myself…?' He asked confused.

'Well…' I said, deciding to change the topic, 'I don't think bowling was what was on his mind… anyway'

'Huh?' Takuya said, prodding me with his pinkie.

'He… was probably thinking a movie, or Dinner in a restaurant or something like that.'

'I'll take you to a restaurant.' Takuya's eyes had darkened considerably. He wasn't enjoying the conversation about Koichi, and what he would do if he could, and what Takuya and I couldn't do together.

I thought fast.

'We don't have the money' I practically spat out. 'It doesn't matter, we can go another time' I was interrupted by another beep of my phone. Takuya glared at it. I didn't want it to escalate into something so I threw the phone off the covers and slid the phone under the bed with my toe.

I touched noses with him and the creases in his forehead disappeared and he smiled happily again. The phone beeped incessantly for about 20 minutes as we lolled against each other so we decided we had to get up. He carried me bridal style to the kitchen, his feet silent, not slapping against the linoleum so we might as well have not been there.

* * *

And I found myself in the same situation as I had 2 days before.

'Takuya, do you want breakfast?'

'Nah…'

I sighed at him, pretending to shake my head and tut. He shrugged nonchalantly and then turned back to the table where his crimson eyes ran over a tv guide.

It was true that he had fucked up the kitchen. The paint above the oven was black and peeling, going up in a shadow of black fire all the way to the ceiling. The top of the oven was encrusted with black shit, the whiteness of the coating on the metal was ruined. It was obvious, we needed a new cooker. And a new paint job. Maybe a new kitchen.

I sighed heavily and he glanced up and grinned.

'You love me' Was all he said before returning his gaze to the television list for the day.

I grabbed my corn flakes and stuck my spoon in and munched the cereal. Takuya watched me as if fascinated then turned his head to switch on the tv. We watched it mindlessly for a couple of moments before simultaneously reaching for the zapper. He grabbed it before me and I shouted a low moan in defeat before whacking my head off the table. He grinned and changed it to a sports channel.

'No! Don't put me through the agony!' I said, holding my hands up mockingly

'But I need to see who wins! It was last nights game, I missed it' He said stubbornly, watching intently.

Then I remembered something vaguely about the radio blaring out in the pub, all the drunkards listening intently. I knew this. I _knew_ who won-

'The red team wins… I heard it on the radio last night. 8-3. Pretty boring game from what I heard.' I said knowingly. Takuya sweat dropped and turned to me slowly.

'Oh… my… God… YOU RUINED THE GAME! UGH!' I laughed as I reached over and patted him. He ducked sulkily. I had won the remote control fair and square as I claimed my prize and I switched the channel.

I gasped and dropped the remote as I felt my insides churn.

* * *

Takuya had gone paler than pale beside me and I stole a worried glance in his direction, feeling shocked. I had landed on the news channel. And one of the top news stories was-

_'-Jacque Helms was brutally murdered last night in his cell, what apparently was with a broken beer bottle. Guards found him in the morning, his body mutilated and his face unrecognisable. Fellow prisoners in cells beside him claimed they heard nothing out of the ordinary, which is obviously been denied by Judge Satoshi who claimed that many of the prisoners had broken beer bottles in their cells, despite it being a Medium Security Prison. Jacque ironically used a beer bottle to-'_

The television switched off. I stared at it, slightly confused, shocked beyond belief. I looked at the palm of my hand, wondering if the tv remote control which had been there moments ago would materialize. It hadn't been I who had turned the television off.

I glanced at Takuya. He was sitting, his hand clenched around the remote, his knuckles white, his eyebrows furrowed. He was staring, not blinking, at the empty screen, as if daring the picture to reappear. His wide crimson eyes suddenly filled with tears.

I gasped as he slammed his hands into each eye and knuckled his eyes. A tear hadn't spilled, had been stolen by his ferocious knuckles. He had come this close to crying, after a whole lifetime of being the brave one, the baby who never cried, the little boy who when he fell, was as hardy as a soldier. He was always the comforter, my comforter, because I wasn't as strict with the amount of tears I shed.

The one who didn't cry if he did bad on a test, was cheated on, was rejected. The one who didn't cry when he fought, was given out to, broke a bone, heard about a death. The one who didn't cry that night...

And a name almost brings him to tears.

* * *

'Hey Taki?' I whispered into the night. He turned to face me, a ghost of a smile on his face. The band which had been playing during the night in a pub about 20 miles off any where near any where was just packing up.

We had listened to them all night. Well, not really, we were just glad that we had gotten out of that house together besides work. I rested my head on his shoulder. I was determined after the brief news bulletin that had happened this morning, I was going to treat him.

'Hey' I had said, 'Why don't we go out tonight?' I had said.

He had grinned like there was no tomorrow and sitting here tonight, I knew I had made the right choice. I had spent ages getting ready, fitting a wig, outlining my eyes heavily in kohl, just in case. I even got out our fake Ids because technically, your not allowed into these places until you're 21. I had a couple more months until my birthday in May and then 3 months later still until Takuya's in August.

Birthdays, especially Takuya's, brings me back to the days sitting at a table drinking myself into a stupor, telling myself I was celebrating, both his and my birthday.

This year, it will be different.

'Taki?' I said again into the dim-lit club, heavy smoke surrounding us on the high up balcony. I felt almost blind as I reached for his dusky face and felt his features under my fingertips. Sill not believing.

'Yeah?' Takuya said almost in a whisper.

'Where do we go from here?' I said as the band behind us clattered with their packing up of drums and twang of guitars. It's been fine and dandy these last 6 months, living in our flat together, _together_, in bliss. But the phase is wearing off, we need to get back on track and move forward.

After being stuck in the past for 4 years. I'm tired of my apartment, my job. I'm tired of hiding, of running. I only stayed in Japan for the reason I wanted to stay near Takuya (in a sense) , but now that we're back together again, there's no reason not to move. I'd miss the twins of course, and being near my friends and family, even if I haven't seen them for years, but sometimes… you have to move on, to be safe.

'New apartment?' He said, an amused tone to his voice.

'More!' I said excitedly, clapping my hands like a child.

'Hmm… New look?'

And so it became a game...

'New…friends?' He said hopefully, visibly crossing his fingers. I shrugged, 'Think bigger Takuya'

'New… family?' Takuya gasped and slapped a hand to his mouth. I blushed a deep red and there was an awkward silence before we both started snorting with laughter and eventually collapsing.

'Maybe I'm a bit young… to have kids yet Takuya' I said, ducking my head.

He was blushing hard, 'Ah… er eh, that's n-not what I meant'

I looked up.

'I meant… us, m-maybe like eventually… Oh shit, Oh but, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO! I'm not suggesting anything, or anything as such, but-'

I placed a finger to his lips and leaned in and kissed him hard.

'Think bigger. Think…' I said, whispering.

'New… country?' He guessed, his head tilting.

'Almost'

'New house?'

'How about,' I leaned in, stroking his tanned cheek, linking my fingers in his unruly hair, 'New… life?'

* * *

**That chapter was kinda bad, but meh. **

**Takuya: Hehehe... New family with Zoe **

**Me: -_-' Shes like 20, and your already planning families**

**Takuya: *play with small figurines of future family* Zoe Jr, Taki Jr and Ferdinand**

**Me: Where'd you get Ferdinand from?**

**Takuya: Read it off a pizza coupon...**

**R&R XXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

***is shot***

**Takuya: *blows gun top***

**Me: Why did you shoot me?**

**Takuya: You take fucking FOREVER to update!**

**Me: Well I'm doing it now :( I've been really busy!**

**Takuya: ...Wanking (hehe)**

**Me: Eh, no, that's what you've been doing**

**Takuya: CRAP SHE'S ONTO ME!**

**R&R Sorry again for the late update! Hopefully I'll try and be quicker! DONT SUE MEE!**

* * *

The Chapter Where I wrote a lot of Phone Conversations, I laughed as I wrote the Injury Scene (I'm a sick person, so shoot me) and I struggled to think of Japanese names, so I made them up.

**Zoe's POV:**

'Oh just shut it Koichi'

'But I definitely know you from somewhere. And I'm not going to let it go. What's your last name?'

'I already told you, its… Himara.'

'You're lying'

'I'm not!'

'Then why did you hesitate? And besides, it's not coming up on Google.'

'Well then, maybe it's all in your head and you saw me once when passing me in the street or something and you've got it into your THICK skull that you've seen me on television. Jerk.'

'But I definitely have seen-'

'Maybe I was a bloody murderer. And you're my fucking next victim Koichi'

I heard tapping of a keyboard behind me and I turned around exasperated. Koichi's brow was furrowed as he typed something into Google.

'Zoe…Murderer…' He muttered as he typed.

I swallowed. Shit. Why did I say that?

I felt my fingers freeze in a clench around the broom I was holding as I stared at Koichi, at the Customers Care desk (Fuck with Us desk), typing and finally slamming a finger down on the enter button. I tensed, ready to bolt when he looked up at me with shock and revulsion. I started quietly moving towards the door, when I heard Koichi cry out.

'Shit! 345600 results found? How in the hell am I supposed to search through all that shit. Forget it' He sighed and switched off the screen of the computer. He swivelled his body towards me, leaning most of his body on the desk. He stared at me confused.

'How did you get over there' He said.

'I took a helicopter genius' Sometimes, when talking to Koichi, I felt like I was talking to Takuya. They're both idiots. Wait, that's not fair on Koichi, comparing him to Takuya. Takuya is in a completely different league of stupid, and Koichi is merely… dim.

'You never texted me back, Zoe. I texted you 6 times, and even called once. I thought you had suddenly spontaneously combusted'

'Maybe I didn't text you back because I went out with my boyfriend.'

'Jesus. And you didn't come out with me either. And I asked first.'

'Koichi! Don't you think my boyfriend comes before my guy friend. I basically just met you'

Koichi looked wounded. I fell over myself to cover it up.

'But… I guess I can come out with you …soon'

'YES!' He said punching the air. Why was he acting like this? He knew I had a boyfriend.

'How about tonight?' He suggested, hope creeping into his voice. Koji snorted from the employee lounge. Have I ever seen Koji outside of the employee's lounge?

'Yeah, OK. In your dreams.' I said, turning around and finishing the work I had started.

* * *

I closed the front door quietly and I shouted into the gloom, 'I'm home!'

I flicked on the lamp on a table. I glanced around. Where was he? 'Takuya?' I called again into the darkness of the apartment, despite the small glow of the lamp. I felt a sense of ominous foreboding. Something was going to happen.

I walked silently into the living room, glanced around, and headed for the kitchen door. My hand rested on the doorknob. I twisted it. I heard a click. I pushed it open. The room was empty. I went to turn when-

I screamed. The hand on my shoulder pulled me backwards into a warm body and I screamed again. A hand clamped around my mouth. I trembled and pounded at the person holding me close. A muffled scream worked its way through clamped fingers. I was whipped around and I faced my captor. I gasped.

'Takuya?'

He looked terrible. He had dark circles under his eyes, which were slightly bloodshot, a strange contrast to his crimson iris, which were much darker than usual, looking more close to onyx than red. His hair was sticking up more than usual, especially at the back. His hands were shaking slightly, and his lips was slit as if he had bit it really hard. His t-shirt was almost off, twisted up to show his stomach. It was slowly falling down as he held me, breathing heavily. I leaned back from him, hoping that concern was written all over my face.

'Oh God Takuya, what's wrong? What happened?' I said, almost in tears.

His eyes wavered for a moment and his eyes shone.

'Daisuke Jenyra is dead' Was all he said before he turned a white colour and started losing his balance.

'Takuya?' I said urgently, shaking him when his eyes started rolling back. He started falling back and I came with him. I pushed him onto the couch, but missed and his head whacked off the wooden ledge upholding the cushions and my hands flung out to catch his head. My hand instead yanked a wire out of a plug and there was a _snick_, and all the lights went out. The lamp came crashing down and it smashed into a million pieces. I knew, despite feeling blinded in the darkness, that it fell near Takuya's head.

'Takuya?' I whispered furiously, though I could have shouted and it would have made no difference. I swore loudly, and then again and again, until a torrent of swears came flooding out of my mouth and filled the silent apartment. I stopped suddenly and a sob worked it's way out.

Daisuke Jenyra? My stomach churned. Was I happy, or scared? First it was Jacque Helms, now this? I wasn't sure how I felt. Was I happy that he was dead? Takuya obviously wasn't, though he had more reason than anyone to be relieved or happy or even indifferent. But obviously it was affecting him.

'Takuya?' I called again, reaching out with my fingertips to see if I could brush skin, hair, clothes… Instead I brushed a sharp shard of the broken lamp. I winced as thick droplets of blood oozed out onto the cream carpet. I swore again. I brushed something warm to my right and I inched over until I was hovering over an unconscious Takuya. I swore one last time before tears started landing on his innocent sleeping face. I rubbed the tears away with my thumb before gingerly lifting up his soft head and putting a hand under his thick hair.

I pulled back, and even though I couldn't see in the dim light, I could feel a lot of blood thickly rolling off the palm of my hand. I swallowed and blindly managed to half stand up, keeping a hand on Takuya's chest until I let go, just in case I stepped on him. I didn't know my apartment well enough to know my way around it in the dark without knocking something over. And I knew I was in a state of shock, because everything was hazing around me and I felt incredibly sick.

Everything was moving slowly and I couldn't even get worked up and worried about Takuya. I just leapt for the phone which was attached to the wall.

I picked it up, shaking and dialled 112.

* * *

'_Hello, Emergency Services. Where shall I direct your call?'_

I sobbed for a moment before replying, 'Ambulance please …'

There was a click and a friendly woman came on the phone.

'_Hi there. Why do you need the assistance of the medical-'_

I cut her off. I wasn't going into this shit right now. 'My boyfriend, he fainted and hit his head off the wooden part of our couch and I tried to stop him but I knocked over a lamp and I cut my finger and I think it fell near his head but the lights have gone out and I can't see and he's bleeding o-on his head, and…and-'

'_OK. That's OK. Calm down miss. Everything's OK now. Can you tell me where you live? Are you hurt?'_

My finger was aching but I thought I could mention it when I went with Takuya to the hospital. There were more important things to fix now.

'No… I-I don't think so. I-I live in Apartment 3D In Holly-brook Apartments, North Shibuya…'

'_OK miss, what's you name and how old are you? What's your boyfriends name also?'_

Crap. I was in shit now. Do I risk telling them my name? I had a fake ID, but Takuya didn't. I'd have to give his real name, and I'd have to call someone. But I have no one to call. They'd find me. And they'd find Takuya. That would be even worse.

We were screwed.

'_Miss? Miss?'_

'I'm Izumi… Himara. I'm 21. Soon.'

'_And your boyfriend?'_

'T-Takuya.'

'_OK, we have dispatched an ambulance. Please sit tight. Would you like to stay on the phone with me to help you perform resuscitation if the need arouses?'_

'What?' I said urgently, glancing over in the direction where Takuya was presumably lying. 'I can't see. Oh God, I didn't even check whether he was breathing or, o-or'

'_It's OK miss. The professionals will be here soon. Just leave it to them to do there job. Can you see anything? Is the fuse gone?'_

'I don't know… I don't know' My voice had become higher and higher and more and more tears were leaking out and suddenly I broke down into snorts of tears. 'Takuya, Takuya?' I called into the darkness, terrified.

'_Shh… Miss, the ambulance is almost there. I'm going to hang up now. I hope you and your boyfriend fully recover. Thank you-'_

'What's your name?' I asked, clutching the phone wire around my fingers.

'_Um… Kari'_

'T-Thank you Kari.' I said. I heard the roar of an ambulance against the twilight of the night outside. I heard it shriek into the car park below. 'Thank you so much'

'_Your welcome. Bye-Bye Izumi.'_ She said gently.

'Call me Zoe' I said as I heard the click of the dead line and the dialling tone filled my ear. I slowly hung up an then kept my hand on the cradle.

It was then the door was broken down.

* * *

Flashlights filled the darkened flat and so did foreign voices. I looked up from where I was crouching on the floor. 4 medicals scattered around my apartment. In an instant it, my home felt alien and unreal, all these strange people breaking in and rushing around, leaving me in a daze on the floor. One crouched down and tipped my chin up. They shone a smaller flashlight into my eyes and I felt disorientated and strange. He made me stand up and poked and prodded me with his fingers. I shook with fright as his voice tuned in and out, trying to make me focus but I couldn't hear his voice. Only snippets.

'…in shock… hospital… stretcher…'

'…found the other one… young man… early twenties… head trauma… blood loss'

'…fainted… cut… smashed… loading bay… stitches…'

'…black out…fuse box… outside…'

And in all one second, the room was lit up with light. I glanced round. I saw a wrecked apartment, where I had knocked over tables and chairs and lamps and pictures to get to the phone. I saw shattered glass all over the floor. I saw the lamp pottery splayed around and the light bulb popped and the lamp shade perched on the floor among the chaos. To anyone coming in, it looked like we had been fighting, abusivly. But I knew the truth.

And most of all, I saw the three other medical technicians gathered around Takuya, _my_ Takuya, and it brought back my worst memories. Memories of needles, of CPR, of electric shock paddles, of crying, of mourning, or running away, of never forgetting, of pain, of memories together, of love.

Endless love.

* * *

He was being carefully lifted onto a stretcher. His head was being supported by 3 hands. I noticed how small he looked. Blood was soaking into the carpet from where it was dripping from his head, being staunched by a mound of tissue. Takuya suddenly moaned and shuddered.

Immediately, the paramedics shoved a needle in his arm and I watched as the skin bent and broke around where the needle entered the bloodstream. I screamed and leapt behind me towards Takuya. Already the top left hand side of his face, just outside where his bangs hang over (which were pushed back at the moment) was already purpling and swelling. A shard of the lamp had slit his shoulder. I reached out with my hand to touch him but immediately I was tackled by two paramedics.

They dragged me from the apartment, kicking and screaming. A large group of bystanders were waiting just outside my door, looking appalled and horrified. Most of them were in their nightwear. Another time I would have laughed.

I leapt back into the flat and edged around the corner. The two remaining paramedics were lifting the stretcher. I went in more slowly this time, and though the medics were wary of me, they kept doing their job, moving Takuya through the front door. I reached for his hand, already bandaged because of a prick of a needle.

I held it tight, tears selling in my green eyes as I heard a collective gasp from the crowd outside. I just stared at Takuya's peaceful face, covered by a mask, and wished we were somewhere far away.

Next time, I promised to Takuya and myself in my head, next time we come back here to this block of apartments, its to pack up our stuff and move out.

* * *

'Miss, we need his name'

This was the second time in one night I had been called miss by somebody.

'I already told you. It's Takuya.'

'His _second_ name miss. And we need to call a family relation or a close friend of your to verify this'

I glared at the doctor. I was sitting in a waiting room, with healthy eating poster and 'How to Identify Meningitis' information pasted on the whitewashed walls. The seats were white, the floor was white and the doctors were crystal clean. I hated hospitals.

'…Orimoto…' I said defiantly. I stared him in the eye. He looked away first. I wish Takuya's name was that. It's my real name. I hadn't told anyone my real name in years. And I had finally said it. It felt weird in my mouth. But I had given my name to someone else.

He came back a couple of minutes later. 'There is no Takuya Orimoto in the Yellow Pages **(I know there is no Yellow Pages in Japan, I just don't know the equivalent.) **And there is no Izumi Himara either.' He said sceptically. I was beginning to hate this doctor.

I practically threw my fake ID at him and he checked it. He grunted, satisfied and then handed me a phone to call someone. He was hovering nearby so I had to call someone. I dialled the only number I knew.

'_Hello?'_

'Koichi? Um hi_… _It's Zoe'

'_Oh…' _There was a sound of clattering and something falling over and Koichi swearing, '_Oh uh hi! Zoe! What's … up?'_

'Oh yeah… uh, well I had to call someone-'

'_And you chose me? Well I'm flattered'_

'I don't know anyone else's number' I said quietly.

'_What about your family's? Or your other friends?'_

I didn't say anything. Koichi cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking quickly again.

'_Oh… uh… sorry. Well, you called me. Do-Do you need something? Do you want to go out tonight?'_

I sighed. 'I-I can't.' I felt tears welling up in my throat making my voice sound thick. 'Em… I'm in the hospital.'

'_O-Oh my God. Are you OK? What happened? Do you need me to come down?'_

'N-No, I'm fine. But the hospital said I had to call someone to verify my name'

'_Eh… OK. Sure. Your name is Izumi Himara' _The doctor had this point had been summoned by a wave of my hand. He listened into the line, nodded disgruntled and then walked away to the hospital desk and talked to a nurse and then the security.

'_Zoe? Zoe? Are you there?'_

'Uh hello?' I said, wiping my tears away, 'Sorry'

'_Tell me what happened'_

'Um… M-My boyfriend fainted because… well he fainted because he heard about a death and I don't think he was very well anyway and he fainted and I tried to save him but h-he fell and cut his head on the wooden bit o-of out couch a-and, and the lamp smashed and cut h-him more and the lights went out a-and we were in darkness and I couldn't help him, I couldn't save him…' At this point I was bawling and those waiting in the waiting room with me stared at me in sympathy.

'_O-Oh my God. Is he dead?'_

The thought was just so horrible I sobbed more.

'_Oh Zoe I'm so so sorry' _It sounded like he was going to cry himself.

'No, N-No he isn't dead.'

'_Oh thank God'_

I felt strange. Here was someone who had never even met Takuya and was relieved he was ok, and was upset that he was hurt. I didn't get it_, why? _Maybe it was to get to me… but the compassion seemed real enough.

'_So… is he injured... badly?'_

'W-Well…' I regained composure. People were still staring at me, 'He has a deep cut in his head. 23 stitches. He has serious bruising on the left side of his face and a shallow cut on his shoulder. He has concussion.' I listed it off as fact, so I wouldn't feel the words as they cut through me.

'_But… he'll be OK'_

'Yeah… There's no…' I shook as I said it, '… brain damage.'

'_OK… Good… Good… I think I'm coming over, just in case'_

'No, please, we're fine'

'_Can I at least give you guys a lift home'_

'He's staying overnight'

'_Well then…', _He said, _'You. Just you.'_

'I can't. He'd freak if he woke up in a hospital. He hates them. Like me'

'_Then let me take you out of one'_

'I can't. I can't just leave him, he's really hurt'

'_They give patients drugs so they're asleep during the night. He wont even know your gone'_

'I don't want to go back to my apartment anyway. Everything's broken from when I was looking for the phone in the dark'

'_Then stay in my place'_

'No! I'm going to leave my sick boyfriend, to go and stay with you, a complete friend by the way, just so, I can get out of a hospital'

'_Yeah I know… You don't have to say it twice'_ Suddenly I heard a rumble on the other line. Koji had, apparently, entered the room.

'_SHUT THE FUCK UP KOICHI! DO YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKING TIME IT IS! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO?'_

'_I'm talking to Zoe, dick. She's in hospital'_

'_Jesus what happened?'_

'_Mystery's hurt'_

'_Is he dead?'_

'_KOJI! SHE CAN HEAR YOU!'_

'_I don't give a flying fuck. Is he dead? Then you can make your move on her. It's sickening watching you flirt with a chick who already has a boyfriend. With him out of the way, your free to fuck her in her grieving-' _I heard a thump and a groan. Koichi was angrily giving out to Koji who was chuckling and claiming it was true. I held the phone at a distance away from my ear, letting the tears seep down into my collar.

'_Hello?'_

'… Yeah…'

'_You heard that… didn't you?'_

'Yeah, and so did the whole waiting room. Is that all you want? You don't want to be my friend, you want to get in my pants. Well I have something to tell you, dick, I am in love with Takuya and he loves me and I won't ever give that up. EVER!'

'_I'm sorry. It's just… I really like you and-'_

'Just forget it' Tears were really coming down now. I sobbed into my hands loudly.

'_No- Zoe don't cry. I didn't mean it. I…Takuya? Wait… Did you just say his name is Takuya?'_

I growled angrily through my tears. I had given it away. Now I would really have to quit my job. He'd google it. Takuya and Zoe, and I'd be fucked.

'JUST SHUT UP! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!' I pressed the 'End call' button and wept into my lap as the stares of the waiting room stared burning holes into my head.

* * *

**Loved it, Adored it?**

**Takuya: Hated it...**

**Me: Shup you!**

**Takuya: THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF MY TORTURE! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH THT YOU INSIST ON KILLING ME OR HURTING ME OR-**

**Me: Dont say rape, its a SURPRISE**

**Takuya: WWHHHAAATT! *runs away***

**Me: Hehe that got rid of him**

**Sorry again for the ancient wait for the update, I hope to update more frequently. Ive been like studying til I go to bed like everyday! So thats why**

**Im still a true Fanficitoner X) Xxx R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for those who are reviewing soooooooooo frigging much X)**

**Takuya&Zoe: *cough* AMYYY**

**Me: *leaps at Koji***

**Koji: Why me?**

**Me: I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**Koji: *metamorphises to Amy***

**Me: Get herrrrrrrr**!

**Xxxx R&R xD**

* * *

The Chapter Where Takuya started getting hurt (and you really know my stories begin when he starts getting hurt) and Location, Location, Location dug a painful hole in my ear.

**Zoë's POV:**

* * *

Takuya was laid out of the hospital bed, needles and IV's pricking his skin, which was a sickly white. He had a mask over his face and his hair was splayed across the pillow (**OK, I know if you were to get stitches in real life, in your head, your head would probably have to be shaved. But wouldn't it be more unrealistic if he suddenly grew back his hair in the next chapter? Yeah, I thought so, so lets keep his hair ;) )**

His eyes were a startling bright red as they shone up at me. The covers were rumpled from when he tossed and turned during the night and his hospital gown was crumpled. He had kicked most of the covers off so they just covered his legs. He was staring up at me in confusion.

'Zoe!' He said as if he suddenly realised who I was.

'Oh…' I said, my face crumpling with tears as I sat on his bed carefully and leaned onto him. His arms came around me and squeezed me and kept me safe, 'Takuya, your OK'

Takuya smiled and stroked my hair. 'Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?'

I sobbed for a few more minutes. We were interrupted by the door opening and we both glanced around to a startled nurse.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb. Visiting hours are over sorry. I see your awake mister. You gave us quite a scare. I'll just-' She gasped suddenly, taking a step back, her face horrified. We glanced at each anxiously and I unwound my arms from Takuya's neck and we sat up straight.

'Y-Your eyes.' She said shocked. I felt my face as if something was stained on my cheek. What was wrong with my eyes. Takuya took my chin and stared into my eyes.

'There's nothing wrong with her eyes. Their beautiful' Takuya said in my defence, wrapping an arm around my waist as I blushed.

'No! Your eyes, they're r-red…' The nurse said, starting to shake.

'And…?' I said annoyed. I placed a hand on Takuya's neck and pinched it. He nodded as if he understood. We needed to get out of here soon.

'I-I just. I've never seen red irises before. It's not-'

'I have a rare condition in my eyes, I would be happy if you wouldn't speak about it again. It's a sensitive subject' Takuya said, emotionally, as I tried to keep a straight face. My mouth wobbled as she turned, after apologising profusely, and walked out. When the door shut, we waited a couple of moments before roaring with laughter, tears starting to course down my cheeks. Takuya suddenly winced and then groaned, doubled-over, his eyes shut tight. 'Takuya?' I said worriedly, leaning forward and lifting his unhurt shoulder. He groaned again and suddenly went limp, his body folded over. I felt for a pulse, but decided against it. I was in a hospital for fucks sake, they would know. I ran out the door.

'Help? Little help here?' I said loudly against the mechanical beeps and low talking. A doctor jogged into the room and sighed a little. He was young-ish, in his early 30's and was kind of handsome. I was too worried about Takuya to really notice. I sat on the chair beside his bed , and kept jumping up from my seat.

'Whoo,' He breathed out through pursed lips as he sat Takuya up. Takuya lolled, his eyes half shut. 'What happened here?' I explained quickly as he laid him down and did a series of quick tests.

'OK, he's OK, he's just really tired with the concussion and all. He may be expiring disorientation and pain in his head so maybe it's better he doesn't communicate for the rest of the night. Maybe it's better if you head home miss, you look exhausted. I'm sure your…er friend wouldn't mind if you got rest'

I bit my lip as I stared down at Takuya's face. Mark 3, the third person who called me miss tonight. 3 strikes and your out. I stroked his streak and suddenly Takuya's eyes flashed open. He breathed out as if he was holding his breath.

'Takuya!' I said, reaching for his hand.

'OK, OK. Hi there Takuya. I see that you blacked out for a moment, but your fine now. I was just telling your friend that maybe she should go home for the night because you and her need rest.' He was speaking to Taki like as if to a baby. Takuya's hand tightened on mine and his eyes were wide.

'No, I'm going to stay with him for the night-'

'I really insist you go home miss'

'No, you don't understand, he doesn't like hospitals-'

'By his charts, it says he's 20. Old enough to look after himself. OK-'

And with that he started hustling me out the door. I turned to see a small and frightened looking Takuya in bed, completely mute. I was just out the door when a voice spoke up.

'Wait!' Said Takuya huskily, as if his voice hadn't been used in forever. I quickly edged around the sighing doctor and ran back to the bedside. The doctor rolled his eyes.

'I-I' Takuya furrowed brow in concentration. It seemed to take a lot of effort just to speak, 'Y-You need to go home…' I felt my face fall despite trying to keep smiling.

'Y-Your job… F-Fired' I thought about it what Takuya was saying. In the end, I knew it made more sense to go home and rest for a few hours before work starts. If I was fired, we'd have no income, since Takuya would be out of work for at least a week, if not more. We'd never afford that new place I promised to myself we'd get. I shifted from one foot to the other as the doctor drummed his finger impatiently on the bedside table.

Takuya's teeth were chattering and I saw he really didn't want me to go. I walked more slowly to his still body. I leaned over him and gave him a peck on the forehead and then kissing him hard and briefly on his lips. His red eyes stared up at me.

'Night night baby. See you tomorrow. I'll come after work' I pecked him again before swinging my handbag onto my shoulder and storming past the doctor and running out of the hospital, not looking back once.

* * *

'Y-Your back' The relief in Koichi's voice was irritating. I was still furious at him and I viciously ordered some hideous dresses off a website. He was met with stony silence.

'I-I'm so sorry… about last night' He said again. I refused to even look at him. His blue eyes searched me before turning into the employee lounge and he shut the door. I heard him ripping it out of Koji, the two of them arguing so loudly, I couldn't help but hear every word.

'This is all your fault' Koichi shouted.

'Hey! It's you who's flirting with her all the time, it makes me sick. Blah blah blah, Zoe this and Zoe th-'

'Fuck off. Like you and your girlfriend are any different'

'Yeah but there's a difference pig piss. She's my girlfriend, not a co-worker who I'm trying to get off, who by the way, already has a boyfriend.'

'She could be making him up'

'Yeah, because she was upset for no particular reason last night because he's in hospital. She wouldn't have been upset if he didn't exist. And by the way, idiot, if she is making him up, that's even worse for you because she's making him up to get away from _you_'

'JUST SHUT UP!'

'NO, YOU FUCK OFF ASSHOLE'

I stormed into the room. 'SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Look, I'm resigning really soon, just as soon as I can get a job elsewhere and I'm moving away. I can't handle all of this. I just want to be left alone with Takuya and me and NO ONE ELSE! OK?' With that I slammed the door, breathing heavily, the shocked faces of the blue-eyed twins faces still printed in my mind.

* * *

'Your home!' I said, flinging my bag and my coat into a huddle in the corner of the room. I flung myself on Takuya, who was reclining on the couch. I hugged him hard, melding his cheek against mine, my eyes clenched together in happiness.

'Hey there…' Taki said in a really tired voice and I felt my own eyelids drooping. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. I leaned back and saw his face was pale.

'Why are you home so early? I was to pick you up on Sunday' I said, sitting up, so I was sitting on his feet. He grunted and tried to pull himself up but sank down. I saw out of the corner of my eye, a large bloodstain on the carpet and still some shattered glass sprinkled around. I saw most was cleaned up, a job I hadn't bothered to do last night.

'And did you clean up some of the glass?'

Taki nodded drowsily. 'But I couldn't clean up the rest, sorry, because I felt dizzy and had to sit down.'

'Why are you home early' I pressed.

'I-I…' Takuya started falling asleep. I shook him awake, then felt mean and stood up and slunk down beside the couch. I tilted my head to the left so we were eye level, with his head still pressed against the couch. Takuya looked at me seriously.

'I had to leave. They said I wasn't who I said I was and they were going to call the police just to ask a couple of questions. I knew you didn't give them our address.'

He guessed right. I had given them my address from 2 times ago, over a year ago, and they wouldn't bother to track us down. We were just a couple of kids with fake names.

'They also were freaked about my eyes,' He said, pointing at his eyes with two fingers, their round crimson irises dilating with the pupil, his long eyelashes shadowing his cheeks. 'And… they couldn't draw blood.'

I must have looked confused because his fingers reached incredibly slowly for his sleeve and then hooked it and pulled it up. There was a large bandage all down his arm. 'They couldn't find a vein for blood samples.'

'No veins?' I whispered, my face draining of colour. 'But… you were bleeding' I looked absentmindedly over at the large blood stain.

'I don't know…'He said as if he was going to pass out. 'So I ripped out the plugs and needles and ran. Now I feel kind of shit, so I'm going to go asleep' His eyes shut and I quickly shook him.

'Takuya, TAKUYA!' I said hysterically and his eyelids slipped open. I breathed a sigh of relief.

'I-I'm fine Z, I just need sleep because of my concussion. The overnight was just a precaution. I'll be fine.' With that he turned over and I watched his breathing slow. My eyes raked over his unruly hair and, checking he was asleep, I probed my fingers into his scalp, pulling back his dark chestnut hair.

And it was then I saw the cut, from his hair parting wear his bangs started to almost the nape of his neck. It had crusted blood around the light pink of the puckered cut. It had thick red string at regular interviews and I breathed in in shock and covered my mouth. I let the hair flop back, tears sliding down my cheeks. I sniffed and leaned in, my nose pressed against his neck and breathe in that Takuya smell, but underneath it all was a sickly sweet scent, of something foreign. A Takuya I couldn't remember…

* * *

I slumped down and closed my eyes to stop the tears from leaking out, and opened them to find myself in my bed. I gasped. The time was well into the night. When did I fall asleep? I couldn't understand how I made it here. I shot up, flinging my arms out and one of them landed with a thump on a heavy body. I gasped and scrambled out of bed. Whatever I had struck grumbled and suddenly, it was Takuya sitting up in bed, his bed-head hair sticking out wildly, his eyes drooping and his mouth half open in a yawn. I stared at him from my position on the floor, relaxing my cat like stance.

'Zoe? What's wrong?'

Instead of answering, I climbed into bed and burst into tears. He doubled took and then gathered me in his arms. I cried until I couldn't stop hiccupping, my nose was running and my eyes were swollen and sore. After I had calmed down, Takuya stroked my hair.

'What's wrong?' He said in a no nonsense tone.

'I-I' I started, unsure even why I was crying, 'I-I promised that I'd never come back to this apartment, and here I am. I want a fresh start' I said, snorting a bit. It was the first thing I thought of. Takuya smiled at me.

'We can get a new one easy, we can look through apartments tomorrow. But I know there is something else wrong. Did something happen at work?'

I stilled. 'Well… I began but then cut short, turning over. Takuya pressed into my back. 'What happened?' He said almost teasingly.

'I got into a fight… with Koichi and then he went into the staff room to give out to Koji-'

'Does Koji live in the staff room?' Takuya asked with an eyebrow raised. He encouraged me to go on.

'And then they started arguing that…that…'

'About what?'

'That… you didn't exist, that I was just making it up' I whispered, shutting my eyes, glad Takuya couldn't see my face. I felt Takuya stiffen, and he moved away slightly. 'W-What did you do?' He said, a smile in his voice.

'I went in and gave out shit to them'

'Atta girl.'

'No but… I'm just thinking… I mean it's totally ridiculous… but why are you here?'

'What?'

'Why have you come back…'

'Because you loved me and I loved you.'

'No!' I said, turning to face his wide eyes, the crimson red glowing in the dark. I stuttered for a moment, the mesmerising colour keeping me still. But I shook my head and continued.

'I loved you for 4 years, why are you back now.' I said coldly. He froze and I saw in his eyes hurt and discomfort. He sat up and pulled the covers off me and piled them on me. I waited. But he didn't say anything when he bent down and kissed my forehead gently. He staggered up and clumsily walked out of the room and closed the bedroom door. I was felt in silence, the gap beside me in bed feeling like the gap in my heart I had self inflicted, just a moment ago.

* * *

**Zoe's in truuuubbbllee**

**Takuya: That's how I am, if a girl dont appreciate me, Im outta here**

**Zoe: ...What... did you say?**

**Takuya: That if I dont appreciate a girl, I-I mean you Zoe, Im outta here**

**...**

**Me: Wana kill him?**

**Zoe: Yes.**

**Me: 1, 2, 3 -**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe... This is embarassing**

**Takuya: Thanks. In the time you have gone, I have grown up, matured, gotten Zoe pregnant, has mutiple children, then got married, then divorced, then married again, got a drinking problem, died, came back to life, died again, got married, had more children, divorce, came alive again-**

**Me: Dont lie, you'll never mature. **

**Takuya: You believe the rest of the things I've do-**

**Any whoozle, Im so sorry, I am incredibly slow at this -_- Please dont kill me! So as you've probably learned, updates are going to be slow :L**

**But Hopefully I will master up the strength to -**

**Takuya: Yeah yeah, fuck off and tell the story**

* * *

**The Chapter Where Everything Happens, and you can't afford to miss this chapter, Where I wonder whether my story is going to be a short one and Where my eye wouldn't stop twitching.**

**Zoë's POV:**

He wasn't there the next morning. I wandered the apartment, my hands clutching a mug of coffee, knowing that time was ticking away and I was going to be late for work. I sniffed and unwrapped my dressing gown. I sat on the bed, my head buried in my hands. Maybe I shouldn't go to work, I reasoned, Sure I couldn't face the twins today. I should look for Takuya, he's hurt and needs rest, and that's the right thing to do. But since when had I started doing the right thing.

I arrived into work, my head held high, my uniform crumpled, my hair long and straight and shiny. I sat behind the desk, my eyes completely focused ahead, though there was no one in the store. Mr Junko passed by, while commenting on my breasts, and I felt my eye twitch but I didn't even look at him. Disconcerted, Mr Junko continued to his office which he shut with a bang.

I was alone in the store with the twins, for the day. I felt Koichi's gaze and knowing fully well Koji was in the staff room, I logged on the computer and continued the work I hadn't finished the previous day. By midday, I had finished all the work I had for the next week. I didn't realise how much time I spent wasting it away talking. Now I had nothing to do for the next week. But I promised I'd be gone by the end of the week.

But knew my promises meant as much as paper to money.

My hand hovered over the phone, deciding whether I should call Takuya. I decided against it, not wanting my voice to fill the empty store. I wasn't sure what Takuya actually did during the day. I knew he had a job, and he brought home the pay check every fortnight, exactly the same money. Whenever I asked he said it was something like I did and he would change the subject. Usually I left it at that but then one day I badgered him until he admitted he worked across town from me, in a hardware shop, repairing broken equipment. I had nodded triumphantly.

But now, I wasn't sure where he was, because I was certain he hadn't gone to work. Unless he had set out an extra 2 and a half hours to get away from me, while he was recovering from concussion. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

'Zoë?' I was startled out of my reverie

'What?' I answered irritated, breaking my promise not to talk to either of them. I mentally kicked myself.

'I-I need to talk to you'

'Whatever' I said, turning away. I stood up from my stool to walk outside for some fresh air but a hand clasped my wrist.

'Stop, please. I need to apologise.'

'So you take back your claims about Takuya not being real?'

'No I know he…was real.'

I felt a horrible cloud of terror fall on me. I was still not facing him, my wrist clenched in his hand. We were linked, but I refused to acknowledge him. Now, I turned around, trying to keep my cool, but feeling like I was going to break down. Was I figured out? I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came back so I snapped it shut.

'In here.' Koichi pushed me into a closet and he closed the door. We were completely on top of each other, squished together and I saw him blush in the dim light. I watched as the redness from the blush started at his nose and spread out until his ears and half his neck were covered in a blush. I stared at him coldly.

'Look…' He said slowly and kindly, 'I really am sorry about… what I said before with Koji. I had no right. I was just upset you didn't like me I guess-'

'But I did like you,' I insisted, 'I liked you as a best friend. Besides my boyfriend, I haven't had a… friend since 4 years ago' I saw Koichi gulp. His eyes regarded me before saying something that shattered my confidence and rocked my world.

'Look. Remember how I… I said you looked familiar. Well I looked up your name and… Takuya's, and up popped this' He hesitated before pulling out a printed out photo with a web address blazoned across the top. It had a picture of me and Takuya, one of me on his back. The same one used for Takuya's contact on my phone. I knew the picture well.

But so did the rest of the world unfortunately.

Takuya's back was slightly bent but he was grinning up at the camera. His hair was dark chestnut and unruly, sticking out in tufts. His eyes were always complimented, because they were really big with a beautiful shade of amber/dark brown. He had really tanned skin and broad shoulders, though he was short in stature. I was perched on his back, bent with him, my face also looking up into the camera. My pale white skin in contrast to my long flowing blonde hair streaming out behind me, was what some people thought pretty. My big emerald eyes were smiling, with my grinning mouth. I remembered that day so well.

**Flashback:**

_'Hurry up Zoë!' Takuya laughed as he twirled around, his arms outstretched as if to catch the wind flowing through his thick hair. The grass was waving around his ankles, where his jeans hung. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt that fit him well with jeans that didn't show his underwear like most boys his age. His Converse were just normal black, the same as mine. I struggled up the hill, the black short sundress blowing up. I huffily held it down. My green eyes searched the park._

_'Why are we here Takuya! I don't want to go to the park for my birthday! I want to go to a movie and maybe then back to my place' I raised an eyebrow and Takuya stopped spinning and stood still rooted to the spot. I winked and suddenly he blushed hard, looking so cute. He glanced around embarrassed but I didn't see anybody watching. In fact everyone was an least an acre away. We were near the gate, black in paint but chipping away from age, standing on a hill with waving grass, strange to find in the middle of Tokyo. I reached the top of the hill where Takuya was standing. I flung myself into his arms._

_'You know' I whispered in his ear, reaching up on my tip-toes, 'I am still 3 months older than you. I am now officially 16 baby. And your still a measly 15 for another 3 months' I leaned back and smiled slightly at him and he smiled and pushed me gently._

_'You still hold that against me after 16 years'_

_'15' I corrected, 'Not 16 until your 16 idiot.' I pecked him on the forehead and he held me close. 'So uh, why are we here? I don't see any picnic or anything'_

_'That's because…' He paused, 'I've got a surprise for you' He said this really loud and I leaned back, covering my ears. 'OK!' I shouted back at him. He leaned on his hip grinning and then his smile disappeared. He half turned his body, 'I have a SURPRISE for you' He said again, almost shouting. I turned to where he was shouting, the gates. He glanced at me and chuckled sheepishly. He then turned his whole body towards the gates and screamed a the top of his lungs._

_'I HAVE A FUCKING SURPRISE FOR YOU!'_

_Suddenly a flood of people appeared through the gates, holding balloons and food and drinks. I gasped as Takuya picked me up and whirled me around._

_'Happy birthday babe.' He said before kissing me full on. I heard cat calling and cheers from out group of friends._

_'There must be over a hundred people here!' I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. He rubbed the back of his head, modestly._

_'Takuya organised the whole thing. He called everyone, by hacking into your email account and your Face book.' Offered my best friend Amy, helpfully. I turned to Takuya, letting go of his waist. He held up his hands as if to protect himself._

_'You did WHAT!' I bellowed, reaching for his neck but he just grinned and pecked the top of my struggling head. Somebody brought out huge blankets and we all sat on them talking and celebrating. Somebody offered me a beer but I declined, I didn't want to get pissed and forget everything._

_'Happy birthday Zoë!' Was called out by guests passing by. Boys came along and patted Takuya on the back._

_'Get in there you lady's man. Zoë's a fine specimen' Said one passing by. Suddenly Takuya was up, and the boy was hanging from his collar clenched in a fist of Takuya's._

_'Never ever say anything like that about Zoë again, or else you'll find yourself spitting gun out through your forehead.' He let the guy drop and he scattered away, fear in his face. There was a loud silence and then Takuya bumped down on the ground beside me. I was flushing with silent pride. Suddenly there was someone clapping, then another, then another, from slow to fast until almost everyone was clapping. _

_Takuya blushed and hid himself under his hair, and huddling nearer to me. I laughed and pressed against him, feeling strong feelings of tenderness and love. Suddenly a cake appeared in the hands of JP, our good friend for many years, closely followed by Tommy, a younger member of our group at school but just as loved. Everyone started singing happy birthday and I felt happiness rise as if a lump in my throat. I let one tear slip, my grin never faltering as I blew out the candles._

_'Zoë?' Takuya said worriedly, wiping the falling tear before anyone else could see, 'Did you not like the surprise? Would you have liked something smaller? Shit I'm sorry.' I looked from Taki's anxious face and slowly around the people I most care about chattering and laughing._

_'No it's all I could ever ask for. Your all I could ever ask for.' Takuya grinned and hugged me and I hugged him back. He then picked me up and swirled me around and I hopped on his back. He leaned forward, still roaring with laughter._

_'Ugh, you look so light!'_

_I laughed back and looked up just in time to see a flash. Amy stood with a camera. 'Sorry' She said, 'I couldn't resist snap a picture.' Taki looked up a my face and I looked down, a feeling of warmth brushing through me._

_'Picture perfect' Amy said gently as Takuya and I kissed each other happily._

_'Love you' He said softly, his dark brown eyes searching mine._

_'Love you too'_

* * *

I didn't say anything. Words constricted in my throat as tears welled in my eyes.

'It said on the website that you were missing. And then I remembered. Your Zoë, Zoë Orimoto, the 16 year old girl who went missing 4 years ago when a drunken gang threatened to rape you. Your…' He broke off before furrowing his eyebrows, convincing himself of something before going on, 'Your boyfriend, Takuya Kanbara was mutilated and murdered by the drunken gang. Someone called the Emergency Services, but they still don't know who did.

The call was apparently before the gang could advance on you. Takuya… died at the scene. And you disappeared off the face of the planet before the police arrived. You have been sighted for the past 4 years, your parents are desperate, setting up the huge campaign of 'Find Zoe'. Millions of US dollars have been donated to find you. Everyone thought the gang that killed Takuya killed you two and destroyed your body. So you were making it up, to get away from me. Takuya died, he can't be your boyfriend-'

'SHUT UP!' I said before slinking down the wall, tears welling in my eyes and spilling into my palms. It was true. Takuya had died 4 years ago on his 16th birthday party we threw in a friends house. We had been jumped coming out of the party and chased. They killed him in front of me. His blood stained my clothes and hands. His face was almost unrecognisable, his body mangled, every bone broken. He died in pain, and I watched unable to do anything. I escaped by ducking under one of the men's arms. And I ran.

I just ran away.

But I couldn't escape.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'You don't have to run anymore. I can help you. We can be together, and you can see your parents again. You can be safe' I saw his blue eyes shining with the possibility of it. I shrugged him off.

'Now I think, calling the police might be a good idea. We can notify that _I_…' He trailed off looking ecstatic. I knew Koichi was looking forward to telling the police that he had found me, _he _had found the invisible Zoe. I knew that just going as myself, with no contacts, natural hair was such a bad idea but I just wanted Takuya to see I hadn't changed. And here I was being told he had died 4 years ago as If I didn't know.

Maybe I didn't.

Something hit me like a train and I slunk further down the wall so I was almost sprawled on the floor.

Was…was Takuya just a figment of my imagination?

Maybe I was making him up to get through this tough time. And now he left, and I was alone because I could finally be reunited with my family. I bit my lip as Koichi's voice faded in and out. I wept into my hands with vengeance. I felt him shake me and I leapt up like a scared deer and jiggled the door handle to escape but Koichi had grabbed me. I started wheezing and everything started blacking out.

Koichi called my name as I sank to the floor, my vision fading, my heart thumping loud

'Zoe, Zoe!' I saw him mouth my name.

But all that was flashing in my mind, in big bright neon letters.

Takuya

Takuya

Takuya

After 6 months, he wasn't real. I felt my world crumble around me for the second time in 4 and a half years. His kisses goodnight, his sweet nothings in my ear, his love, it was all something I had dreamt up so I wouldn't be lonely, so my hopes and dreams and wishes wouldn't fall apart again. Because I needed him to have them realised. Because he was them.

I found strength and pushed Koichi away and skidded out the closet and out the shop, my car left forgotten in the car park. I just ran and ran, knowing the last time I ran, and I meant really just ran to get away, was away from Takuya 4 years ago. This time I hoped I was running towards him. I reached a tourist information office and slowed, thinking of what I was about to do. I walked in, my breath coming out in heavy gasps in the January air.

'Excuse me?' I asked.

A blonde woman looked up from her I-Pod and smiled showing a row of straight neat pearl whites. She swivelled her chair to face me.

'Yes, how may I be of assistance?'

'Hi, um excuse me, is there a mechanics store, or a hardware shop in the north of Shibuya.' I shoved my finger at the map placed conveniently beside the desk. She looked surprised, then thoughtful before saying in a calm manner.

'Um, no I'm sorry. That's a housing estate, with only a off-licence and a supermarket nearby. Sorry'

My breath caught in my throat as I nodded sombrely and staggered outside, only to take off at lightning speed.

Had I made up a place to work, to help me believe. How much of my life was fiction… or more importantly, what was real? Suddenly I was caught from behind. I was turned around by Koichi. He held me at an arms length but there was something too physical about the way he held me.

'Don't ruin it.' I found myself saying, tears dripping into my hair, 'I-I… How many have you told?'

'None.' He breathed, 'Not even Koji'

'If I ran away and hid for so long, do you think I want to be found?' I said, trying to pull away but his grip was strong. I saw he was reasoning in his head, his blue eyes brimming.

'I can save you' He whispered.

'I don't want to be saved. No one can save me now.' I said before breaking away. I considered for a moment before raking my sleeve up. On my shoulder was a scar. An intentional one.

Taki

It read shakily but clearly, done by a knife.

'I'm always with him Koichi. I love him. I always will. Goodbye Koichi, don't expect to see me again.' I said, my hair flying over one shoulder. Koichi sobbed out a reply that I couldn't hear and then leaned in and pressed his mouth to mine.

It didn't feel right. He wasn't Takuya. Takuya kissed me gently as if I was the most precious thing on earth, melding his body to mine. Koichi shoved himself on me, swallowing me whole in passion. I pulled away and ran down the street, not looking back. I ripped up dust as entered the apartment grounds and I flung myself up the stairs, around the corner, down the corridor, in the door. And it was then I was in.

The apartment was empty.

Just like I thought it would be…

* * *

**I really thought I was going to end the chapter there at one stage!**

**Takuya: Bitch!**

**GO AWAY! Anywho, so yeah, Zoe's on the run from the police, Koichi knows her secret and Takuya is apparently dead, so who has she been seeing?**

**A demon? A ghost? Her sanity slipping away!**

**Find out next time on WHATAMACALLIT! Xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Eer... The slightly awkward moment when it has been 6 months, actually 9 since I wrote this chapter, since I uploaded**

**School, exams... My uploads will be random Im afraid**

**Or non exisistent :/**

**But I always reply to a PM and read a comment :D**

**So yeah, I have a weeks break, so I might upload soon-ish HOPEFULLY xx Now is the time I'll probz upload**

**Xxx R&R**

**

* * *

**

**The Chapter Where Takuya and Izumi got naked **

**Zoe's POV:**

I stood lost in the middle of the apartment, feeling my heart constrict and break. It was gradually breaking, not suddenly torn apart like the night Takuya had died. I waited, for a creak of the stairs, for a sigh, a yawn, a cough, a sneeze or a smile, a laugh, a tear. But I was truly alone. It really did make sense. Why he was so different, why his footsteps didn't make any noise, no veins, not eating anything and most of all, the blood red eyes that freaked me out, even though I told myself he was still Takuya. It was signs that my head was giving me, telling me that I was dreaming. Now I didn't know what was real or not. The hospital? Probably made up to convince myself, I was probably asleep when it happened. The surprise cake? I went to check the fridge where I was sure I had left the remainder. There was not a crumb.

Was I going crazy?

The hallucinations so I wouldn't be lonely? I fell to the ground on my knees and bent my body over and wept harder than I had in 4 years. I had lost him again. I brought my hands together so my fingers clasped each other. And for the first time in over 10 years, I prayed.

I prayed for my sanity, for my safety, for my concealment. I prayed for my family that I hadn't seen in 4 years, for my broken heart, for my love. I prayed to see him again, and then I prayed I wouldn't. I prayed for Takuya, and then the door opened.

I glanced up from my crumpled position on the floor, tears soaking into the carpet. I heard the door slam. There were no footsteps. As I saw a shadow loom on the wall as the person came around the corner, I scrambled up and grabbed the umbrella that was sitting in its holder next to me. I held it up as if to protect me. But it didn't protect me to what came around the corner.

'Whoa, what's happened? Oh my god are you alright?'

I trembled, feeling my insides crack like an antique vase.

'What are you doing here. Your not real'

'What?' Takuya reached his hand towards me, concern written all over his face.

'STAY AWAY FROM ME' I slunk down the wall, holding my head, my blonde hair lank and sticking to my face with tears.

'Zoë?' Takuya's voice wavered and he looked completely distressed. He advanced on me and I thrashed and screamed until he backed away.

'Wh-What's going on?' He said as he sunk into the worn couch, which creaked under him. He put his head in his hands and speared his hands though his thick tufts of hair. 'I thought this was over, I thought-' He broke off and his eyes narrowed menacingly. He slowly rose from the couch, looking more angry than I'd ever seen him.

'Koichi' Was all he said before he whipped around and strode towards the front door. I leapt up and spread-eagled myself in front of his path, knowing well he couldn't actually do anything (he's a figment of my imagination, he's not real, he's not real) but I still felt worried for Koichi's welfare.

His face softened before his face crumpled for a split second and then it was back to blank indifference. I stared shocked at him. How could I make something up so real.

'Y-You died 4 years ago' My voice cracked and wobbled as I said it but I said it determined, 'You are not real. I have made you up so I wouldn't be lonely' Takuya flinched and I almost felt sorry for him. But that would be the same as feeling sorry for me… wouldn't it?

'So you think…' Takuya closed his eyes painfully and then squatted on the floor, his face buried in his knees. I looked at him for a while before turning around and going to turn on the kettle. I was followed by Takuya a minute later and he tried to talk to me but I ignored him. It escalated so much that he was shouting in my ear. I turned away, sipping the mug of coffee, trying to keep the tears from drowning me. Takuya grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me, his voice cracking, his voice loud. He hugged me from behind and his smell and his skin and his clothes felt so feel that I had to shove him away.

I tuned in as I exited the kitchen.

I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM FOR DOING THIS TO YOU-' His voice broke and I turned around to see him standing helplessly, his arms dangling uselessly, his stature slack and his face white and pleading.

'Zoe?' He moved towards me, and this time, I didn't back away.

'Why can't I forget you?' I whispered as his arms came around me.

'How can I convince you I'm real. We can get the hospital reports, I-I…' He trailed off, his head resting on my shoulder.

'This isn't real'

'But it is Zoe, it really is'

'But Koichi-'

'Forget about goddamn Koichi. If I ever see him again, I'll murder him, I swear'

'Takuya'

'And he'll be honestly spelling out his lies with his own blood'

'Takuya'

'Because he's taking away the ONLY thing I have left-'

'TAKUYA!'

'Huh?' He looked up, surprised. I gently stroked his cheek. Takuya's eyes lightened to their crimson red. I hadn't noticed they had gone a dangerous shade of flame ignited ash. I leaned up and kissed him, my lips trembling.

'If you weren't real I couldn't touch you' I said, tracing my fingers down his arm. Takuya gulped. 'And I just remembered. Remember when you came in that day? Into Mr Junko's Department Emporium? Koichi was there. He thought you were a creep. If you weren't real…' I said slowly, still trying to believe it myself, Takuya's eyes still following my lowering hand, '…He wouldn't have seen you' I whispered, drawing in for a kiss, smiling against his lips, my hand now spread-fingered on his thigh.

'You see me' He smiled and his eyes grinned at me and I found myself crying, for a different reason this time.

* * *

I found myself telling Takuya everything that had happened that day.

'You really said that?' A grin starting to spread across his face, "You said, and I quote, 'I'm always with him Koichi. I love him. I always will. Goodbye Koichi, don't expect to see me again.'" His smile spread wider and I snuggled into his arms, feeling the warmth that had left me twice this week creep back. The covers rustled around us. The television blared in the background. The sun was just starting to set, ending the strange and long and emotional day.

'You love me?' He said seriously, tipping my chin up.

'How could you say that, I mean after-' I was cut off by Takuya's soft lips. He started laughing and kissing at the same time. We rolled over and over in bed, until I felt dizzy, clutching at Takuya. We laughed again, and I closed my eyes, nestling against him.

Suddenly he bristled, pain shooting into his features.

'What? What? Is you head hurting you? Will I call an ambulance?' I said quickly, sitting up in bed. He didn't answer, he just lay there, his face frozen, his colour whitened.

I started to speak again but cut off, because I heard it too.

'-Ashido Ulita was murdered last night in his cell, near Shibuya Station. He was murdered by another beer bottle, the same type of beer bottle as Jacque Helms was only a couple of nights ago. Daisuke Jenyra, who was murdered only 3 nights ago by what seems to be fists. Our psychologists have inspected the evidence, and it seems that this…instruments…murder…by the same person…targeting…-'

The television reception faded in and out. I felt Takuya breath heavily beneath me. I stared at the television screen fuzz and static and the reporters face warped until the television suddenly juddered and there was a sound of something popping and the screen blacked out. We watched the screen intently as if the report was still playing. I was afraid to look at Takuya. He had freaked the first time, fainted and cracked his head open. Did I dare look down and see him unconscious on the pillow, would I look down and see him sobbing. The idea was so bizarre, I glanced down at him Takuya was turned on one side and staring at a wall.

'Want to go out for dinner?' His voice cracked but it sounded as bouncy and as cheerful as usual.

'OK' I agreed quickly.

We hopped up and went into separate rooms to change. We had no problem changing in the same room, sure we had a shower together a few moments before we separated, the water pounding down on our heads, My hair lying stuck to my head, sleek and shiny, Takuya's still stubbornly sticking up even though it was wet. Water clung to my body as I leaned into Takuya, not conscious of my body.

I hadn't been conscious of my body around him since I was 16. I had jumped out of the shower, followed by a chasing Takuya who slapped me hard on my ass before skirting into the bedroom. I heard the click of the lock just as I slammed into the door. I banged on it once

'Takuya!' I screamed, 'Let me in!' I was shivering, clutching my frozen body, still dripping wet. I only had a towel on my head and nothing else. Takuya finally unlocked the door and came sauntering out, a bundle of clothes clutched in his arms, the only thing wearing was his underwear and his hair still stubbornly sticking up and soaking. He shook is head like a dog before grinning at me. I fumed and deliberated about chasing after him. But maybe chasing after him butt-naked was probably something he wanted. Instead I slammed the door.

* * *

'Takuya?' I said tearfully, my hand held out. Lying perched on the palm of my hand, a smooth round key, silver with dark dots. My hand closed around the small metal object. 'You bought a house?'

He shrugged, grinning happily. He was on the edge of his seat, jiggling his knee anxiously. We were at some nightclub. I had dark blue contacts in and clip in extensions. Takuya had his hood up, but his paler complexion and blood red eyes were enough to disguise him. Tufts worked their way out of the hood and I leaned forward and poked one. It bounced back immediately. His eyes were round with anxiousness and confusion.

'Yes!' I cried, throwing myself in his arms. I sat, perched on his still jiggling knee, my short dress coming slightly up. I was too excited to feel self-conscious. 'Takuya, this is huge!'

He just smiled again. 'Consider it making up for the last few shitty days'

I rested my head on his head, sitting there for a moment, letting the smoke waft around us in one of the only bars in the city that puffed smoke like a chimney. A man beside us lit a fag, he had a balding head with a drooping Mohawk, his eyes small and beady in his fat head. His denim jacket was stretched over his flab as he jiggled while downing his beer. As I reached down to pull down my now not just revealing position of my dress, he wolf whistled and reached over and slapped my ass. I blushed a beetroot red, my hands angrily swatting him away. The bunch of similar looking men laughed around him, their eyes trained on me. I stood up and grabbed my handbag. I furiously spun to Takuya to announce we were leaving, only to stop in my tracks at his face. Pure anger flowed through his eyes as he stood up slowly to turn to the middle-aged group of men. They were still giggling when his voice rang out clearly.

'Say sorry, or you'll regret it'

The laughing ceased as the 8-10 men swiftly glared daggers at Takuya, who came up to about their chest in size. The main man, who had slapped my ass, nonchalantly sat back.

'What if I don't want to? You going to beat me up small fry?'

'You dare me?' Takuya spat back, stepping forward, so he was almost directly under his nose. I grabbed Takuya's hand fearfully as the men as suddenly pushed back their chairs and stood up in a fluid motion, bringing silence to the bar. One of them spat in the direction of Takuya who just moved his hand slightly to avoid the saliva. The middle-aged balding, fat man with the drooping Mohawk with a too tight denim jacket, looked lethal to kill. Another broke a beer bottle, yet no one else made a move to stop them. I cowered behind Takuya, my eyes wide.

'You know what? I'm in a good mood tonight, if you give me the girl for the night, I'll consider not hanging your pelt on my door' The man said angrily, his face round with indignation, a spark of black fury in his gerbil eyes.

'Hanging a man on your door is a bit… gay' Takuya said calmly.

'You have a lot of spunk, for a dead man'

'And you have a lot of stupidity,' Takuya's eyes narrowed, 'for a dead man.'

I anxiously pulled Takuya away but he stayed as still as a rock. The man drew back for a punch, and the group of men was poised to jump on Takuya. He wasn't going to get out of this unless he was severely injured, deformed, or dead. I screamed and shut my eyes just as I heard a grunt and a smash. I peeked through an eyelash to see beer leaking on to the man, who was dazed on his smashed table.

Takuya cracked his knuckles as the group of men faltered. All at once he was jumped and I screamed but amazingly, one by one they were pushed back, yet Takuya didn't seem to be doing much.

Too soon, there was a wide circle surrounding Takuya. The men backed away snarling and Takuya took his chance to grab me and run away. In the scuffle, his hood had come down and I reached to pull it up as he ran and carried me out, but my fingers were slipping. Too quickly, the bar fight had brought me to the brink of my memories. But this time, Takuya had won. This time, Takuya could save me. This time, life would go on as normal.

Or would it?

* * *

**Nom cookies**

**Cya on the flipside xx**


End file.
